Najlepsza Przyjaciółka Szatana
by Dubhean
Summary: AU Kilka lat po wojnie Hermiona wraz z Harrym wychowuje córkę, Rose. Jednak to, jak zachowuje się niegdysiejszy Wybraniec wobec swojej żony wydaje się być co najmniej przerażającym i dziwnym. Ron i Ginny postarają się pomóc uwięzionej w domowym piekle przyjaciółce. Tym czasem pogrążony w amnezji Severus Snape śni sny o utraconej miłości...
1. Rozdział 1

Nic, co pochodzi z książek J.K. Rowling lub z filmów o Harrym Potterze nie należy do mnie.

To mój najmroczniejszy z tekstów. Proszę o cierpliwość i wnikliwe czytanie, bo to, co wydaje się oczywiste, wcale tu takim nie jest.

**OSTRZEŻENIE! W tym opowiadaniu pojawić się mogą sceny przemocy werbalnej, fizycznej i seksualnej, jednak nie są one romantyzowane, przedstawiane jako doświadczenia natury erotycznej. **

* * *

Satan's Best Friend

Rozdział 1

_Trzask ognia w kominku był jedynym dźwiękiem mącącym ciszę mrocznego salonu. Pokój był na tyle obszerny, że mimo jasno płonących drew, ściany tonęły w mroku – blask bijący z paleniska ogarniał tylko środek pomieszczenia z wysłużoną kanapą i wełnianą matą podłogową w rolach głównych. Wydawać by się mogło, że w takim miejscu nie może się uchować, niezauważona, żadna żywa istota, choć trochę większa i śmielsza od myszy. Jednak w najciemniejszym kącie salonu, plecami odwrócony do ognia siedział w fotelu Mistrz Eliksirów. Jego niewidoczna w mroku, przygarbiona sylwetka zdradzała ciężar zarówno wielu lat życia, jak i ogromu zła, które zadawał i które było zadawane jemu. Przychodził tu co wieczór. Siadał w wysokim, zniekształconym ze starości fotelu, tyłem do wszystkich tych, którzy nie zapadli jeszcze w słodki sen. I czekał. Czekał, aż będzie mógł tu zostać – niezauważony, sam i niepocieszony. W mroku tlił się skręcony bezszelestnie papieros, obłoki dymu otaczały go co raz gęściej i gęściej. Siedział i czekał. Ale spokój nigdy nie przychodził; nawet w najczarniejszej godzinie nocy jego oczy nie zamykały się – śnił wciąż na jawie koszmar swoich wspomnień i lęk przed tym, co jeszcze go czeka. Co jeszcze będzie musiał pamiętać. Siedział i czekał, lecz nawet gdy garbił się tak, że jego wielki nos niemal dotykał kościstych kolan, nie był w stanie odsunąć koszmarnych obrazów swojego koślawego życia spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Dopiero nad ranem siniejące na wschodzie niebo zsyłało na niego kilka chwil wytchnienia – Czarny Sen, bez marzeń, Czarny Sen dla człowieka o Czarnym Sercu. Wtedy przez moment, gdy tracił świadomość, wydawało mu się, że słyszy JEJ śmiech, i widzi rozjaśnioną słońcem poranka twarz. Nie pamiętał, kim była, miał jedynie pewność, że tylko przy NIEJ potrafił żyć naprawdę._

─ Nie wiem, Harry – kobieta w jasno zielonej sukience uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, zerkając na męża spod bujnej grzywy włosów. – Na pewno masz rację, przecież TY znasz się na tym najlepiej.

Znów zerknęła. Nie, na pewno nie zabrzmiało to w jego uszach jak ironia, a to dobrze. Nie chciała go dodatkowo denerwować. Niepotrzebne jej były teraz kolejne awantury. Spojrzała z czułością na swoją małą Rosie biegającą wesoło wśród parkowych drzew. Ona też cierpiała na ich ciągłych nieporozumieniach. Dlatego lepiej było czasem przyznać mu rację, wiedzieć, kiedy odpuścić, bo Harry, kiedy chciał potrafił być naprawdę uparty. I naprawdę przykry. Przez pięć lat ich małżeństwa nauczyła się znosić jego trudny charakter, jednak wciąż szukała sposobu na ład i porządek w ich związku. Choć już dawno przestała się łudzić nadzieją na bajkową sielankę, miała poczucie, że mogłaby postarać się bardziej, a wtedy z pewnością wszystko byłoby idealnie. Jeśli istniało na świecie coś, co dręczyło ją bardziej niż powojenne wspomnienia i strach o córkę, to była to niemożność osiągnięcia wytyczonego sobie celu. Hermiona poszukiwała harmonii w ich związku. Niestety Wybuchowy Harry udaremniał wszystkie jej starania. Cóż, jak to bywa, zwykle szło o błahostki.

─ Dobrze więc, wybiorę się tam w przyszłym tygodniu i wszystko ustalę.

Skinęła głową i odpowiedziała uśmiechem na jego czujne spojrzenie. Patrzył tak na nią bardzo często, odkąd skończyło się piekło wojny z Tym – Którego – Imienia – Nie wolno – Wymawiać. Wiedział, że ma mu coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.

─ Ronald i Ginewra chcieliby wpaść z wizytą – wydusiła w końcu z siebie niechętnie.

─ Po co? – zapytał. Zawsze chciał wiedzieć po co, dlaczego, znać powody każdego zachowania i źródło najdrobniejszego problemu. Czasem było to wyjątkowo uciążliwe z jego strony – przecież mnóstwo rzeczy dzieje się tak po prostu, bez głębszych przyczyn. Jednak Harry zawsze drążył w poszukiwaniu sedna, aby potem obarczyć kogoś winą za najdrobniejszy wypadek.

─ Chcą się z nami zobaczyć – wyjaśniła cierpliwie, powstrzymując westchnienie. Czasem miała wrażenie, że ma przed sobą małe dziecko, nie starsze niż jej córka Rose, które chce znać przyczyny wszystkich zjawisk zachodzących w otoczeniu, bo świat nadal wydaje się mu magiczny, a zasady jego funkcjonowania pozostają dla niego zagadką.

─ Też mi coś. Człowiek dorosły powinien mieć coś więcej w głowie niż dziecinne bzdury, powinnaś o tym wiedzieć Hermiono.

Tak, wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Tłumaczył jej to już tak wiele razy i robił to na tyle dobitnie, że nie nigdy o tym nie zapominała. No, prawie nigdy. Jednak tych przykrych momentów nie lubiła wspominać.

─ Ja o tym wiem, Harry, przecież wyjaśniłeś mi to już kiedyś, ale może im także warto by było wytłumaczyć, jakie masz zdanie o TAKIM zachowaniu.

─ Tak uważasz? – Harry widocznie rozważał słowa żony. – Może miałabyś rację, – powiedział po chwili wolno – jednak jest jeden drobny fakt, który uniemożliwia mi realizację twojego błyskotliwego planu – jego słowa ociekały jadem ironii. Hermiona dziękowała w duchu wszystkim ziemskim i nieziemskim siłom za tak wspaniałą pogodę, dzięki której Rosie nie musiała słuchać ich kolejnej kłótni, pochłonięta odkrywaniem na nowo okolicy po zimie.

─ Mamo, mamo! – jak na zawołanie z niedaleka odezwał się jej delikatny, piskliwy głosik.

─ O co chodzi, kochanie?

─ Rose, poczekaj, mama jest teraz zajęta.

─ Ale tato…

─ Masz poczekać, powiedziałem!

─ Harry, nie musisz przecież krzyczeć na małą.

─ Jest niewychowana, a to twoja zasługa.

Dziewczynka ze zwieszoną główką oddaliła się od nich. Hermiona domyślała się, że mała pochlipuje pod nosem, ale nie chce, by rodzice zobaczyli, jak płacze. Harry zawsze powtarzał, że póki człowiek nie przeżyje okropności wojny, nie ma prawdziwego powodu do łez. Widać, to zdanie bardzo mocno wryło się w umysł dziecka.

─ Wracając do naszej rozmowy – zaczął znów swoje.

─ Słucham cię uważnie – zapewniła.

─ Tylko sobie nie drwij.

─ Nie drwię, Harry – głos i twarz miała spokojne, ale serce podeszło jej do samego gardła.

─ Musisz zrozumieć, że ta dwójka rudzielców zaczyna mocno nadwerężać moją cierpliwość.

─ Harry, ja ich przecież nie zaprosiłam, nie śmiałabym bez konsultacji z tobą…

─ Jestem skłonny w to uwierzyć, Hermiono, bo przecież zależy ci na domowym spokoju, jednak zastanawiam się, czemu im nie odmówiłaś.

Znów przyglądał się jej badawczo, z niemal naukowym zainteresowaniem. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała od razu, a on czekał cierpliwie. Akurat cisza i dobrze przemyślane słowa nie irytowały go, a ona wykorzystywała tę cechę męża, aby odwlec kolejne uderzenia burzy.

Wiele razy już zastanawiała się, kiedy Harry tak bardzo się zmienił, ale nie była w stanie wskazać dokładnego momentu. Nie pamiętała przebiegu zachodzących w nim zmian. Była wojna, każdego pochłaniały powierzone mu zadania, nawet ich trójka przestała się regularnie spotykać. Zaczęli mieć przed sobą tajemnice. Rozstała się z Ronem jeszcze przed najgorszym okresem walk. Nie kochała go tak, jak by tego chciał, jak sama pragnęła go kochać. Wiedziała to od dawna, ale potrzebowała bodźca, żeby ośmielić się mu to powiedzieć. Powód pojawił się na tyle niespodziewanie, że decyzję o zakończeniu trzy letniego związku z Weasley'em musiała podjąć w kilka chwil. Powiedziała mu o tym w dniu, w którym chciał poprosić ją o rękę. Było jej z tym ciężko, zwłaszcza, że jego nieporadne próby zachowania oświadczyn w tajemnicy na nic się nie zdały i Hermiona szybko domyśliła się, po co zaprasza ją na kolację. Obyło się bez scen płaczu i bez żalu do siebie nawzajem. Ich przyjaźń, była zbyt silna, by mieli się od siebie odwrócić. Czasem, Hermionie zdawało się, że po tamtym darzeniu stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Jakoś zniknęły dzielące ich mury, które rosły co raz wyżej w miarę, jak piętrzyły się jej kłamstwa o dozgonnym uczuciu, prysło niepotrzebne napięcie i wzajemne pretensje. Nadal wydawało jej się to dziwne, niemal niemożliwe. Jednak niespodziewana reakcja Rona była bardzo miła, w przeciwieństwie do równie zaskakującej zmiany, która zaszła w Harrym. Jednego dnia zerwał zaręczyny z Ginewrą, a następnego klęczał przed Hermioną twierdząc, że to ją naprawdę kocha. Ona widziała w tym raczej jakąś chorą obsesję, nie prawdziwe uczucie. Ginny cały swój żal skupiła na Harrym, wiedząc, że Hermiona nie starała się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagi. Ruda jedyna znała całą tajemnicę i tym większą czuła złość do byłego chłopaka. Harry też coś wiedział, a trochę się domyślał, ale nigdy, bez względu jak próbował ją do tego nakłonić, nigdy nie zdradziła mu więcej, niż było to konieczne. Ginny nie wybaczyła Harry'emu tej zdrady, nie pozbierała się całkiem po tym, jak ją zostawił. Mimo mijających lat nadal żyła sama. Ron próbował ułożyć sobie życie z Lavender, ale ona nie potrafiła zbyt długo wytrzymać z jednym mężczyzną. Obydwoje byli aktualnie sami i zamieszkali z matką w Norze.

─ Nie chciałam, żeby pomyśleli, że coś jest nie w porządku, że coś się zmieniło.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. To zawsze działało – mówienie o stałości i niezmienności było jak balsam na duszę Wybuchowego Pottera. Status quo zdawał się być bardzo ważny dla tego mężczyzny, który autystycznie obawiał się wszelkich zmian w swoim otoczeniu.

─ Dobrze, więc, powiedz im, że się zgadzam. Tylko nie opowiadaj Ginewrze żadnych kłamstw, nie znoszę babskiego obgadywania.

─ Wszystko jest przecież w porządku, Harry, to są zwykle babskie plotki.

─ Już ja wiem, że ty nigdy nie będziesz dość zadowolona. Nigdy ci nie wystarczałem.

Milczała. To był ten moment, w którym lepiej było się nie odzywać, żeby nie pogorszyć sytuacji, która już i tak była napięta. Zawsze wypominał jej to coś, co tak naprawdę nie miało nigdy miejsca, a do czego musiała się przyznać, by wreszcie przestał udowadniać jej swoje racje. On był jej wyrocznią. Tak już musiało być.

─ Gdzie jest Rosie? – zapytała nagle, zaniepokojona. Jeszcze przed chwilą słyszała jej piskliwy głosik nucący jakąś dziecinną piosenkę poznaną w przedszkolu. Mugolską piosenkę – jak z pogardą mawiał Harry słuchając wesołego paplania dziewczynki. Odraza Pottera do wszystkiego, co niemagiczne była kolejnym niezrozumiałym dla niej skutkiem wojny. Jednak udało jej się przeforsować u niego chociaż to, żeby Rose spotykała się z rówieśnikami z okolicy, skoro postanowił wycofać się niemal zupełnie z życia towarzyskiego. Nie widywali się z Nimfadorą i Lupinem, bliźniakami Weasley ani z nikim innym, kto miał dzieci w wieku jej córeczki, chyba, że w ważne rocznice wojenne, na których z przyzwoitości musieli bywać. Znosiła wtedy przez kilka dni jego zły humor i wszystkie idące za nimi konsekwencje. Żadne z nich nie czerpało też przyjemności z bankietów, na których trzeba było udawać, że wszystko jest OK podczas, gdy nigdy nie było. Zbyt wiele musiała ukrywać, zbyt mocno musiała skupiać się na grze, by móc zwracać uwagę na coś więcej niż słowa swoje i swojego dziecka. Głupiutka, nieświadoma dziewczynka mogła przecież zawsze powiedzieć o słowo za dużo. A wtedy obydwie zapłaciłaby niewspółmiernie za chwilę beztroski.

─ Rose?!

Ruszyła szybciej parkową alejką, nie oglądając się na męża, który wołał coś za nią. Miała złe przeczucia, jak zawsze, gdy mała znikała jej z oczu, w wyobraźni widziała ciała pomordowanych przez Śmierciożerców dzieci. To była jej trauma, jej największa blizna wojenna, nieporównywalna z niczym innym.

─ Rose!

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Mała stała pod drzewem ssąc koniuszek wskazującego palca. Robiła tak zawsze, gdy zamyśliła się nad czymś tak głęboko, że otaczający ją świat przestawał na chwilę istnieć. Hermiona zastanawiała się czasem, skąd wziął się ten rozczulający odruch u jej małej dziewuszki. Czasem żałowała, że nie może o to zapytać jej ojca.

Przytuliła mocno córkę i wzięła ją na ręce.

─ Co tu psociłaś, mały pędraczku? – zapytała trąc nosem o jej nosek. Pachniała prześlicznie, trochę jak ciasteczko, a trochę, jak…

─ Wierwiórka mamo! – zawołała dziewczynka. – Tam była wierwiórka. I schowała się do dziupli tam – wskazała paluszkiem wysoko na drzewo. – Co ona tam robi?

Hermiona przybrała skupiony wyraz twarzy.

─ Hmmm, zapewne robi swoim małym wierwiórkowym dzieciom tak! – podrzuciła dziewczynkę w powietrze.

─ Uważaj Rose, bo odfruniesz!

Dziewczynka śmiała się to wylatując w górę, to lądując w bezpiecznych ramionach matki. Była taka beztroska, taka krucha, taka radosna. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się uchronić dotychczas córkę przed prawdą. Czarne warkoczyki podskakiwały razem z nią, gdy brykając pędziła w stronę Harry'ego. Kochała go i była w niego zapatrzona tak, jak każda córeczka w ojca. Jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że to wszystko jest kłamstwem. Jej mąż podniósł wzrok i ich oczy spotkały się, a ona zrozumiała, że on też o tym wie.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Ostrzeżenie! W tym rozdziale pojawi sie kilka przekleństw.**

* * *

Rozdział 2

_Czasem desperacko próbował sobie JĄ przypomnieć. Do szału i furii doprowadzała go świadomość, że nie pamięta właśnie tej, jednej rzeczy, tej, którą najbardziej chciałby pamiętać. Kiedy indziej z całych sił próbował zapomnieć o tym, że jej mglista sylwetka istnieje w ogóle na skraju jego umysłu. Najczęściej jednak był święcie przekonany, że to tylko omam, powtarzający się sen bez znaczenia lub kolejny efekt uboczny jego ostatniej walki z Czarnym Panem. Nawet tego nie było dane mu pamiętać. Los pozbawił go jedynych rzeczy, które chciałby móc wspominać – bohaterskiej walki, za którą pozwolono mu żyć i tej zmyślonej kobiety, mrzonki dla której próbował egzystować, bo ona jedna ogrzewała nocą jego martwe serce choć na ułamek sekundy. Rankiem nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak brzmiał jej głos. Jakiego koloru były oczy, które czasem zwidywały mu się w mroku. Pamiętał jedynie uczucie ciepła i ulgi. Pamiętał, że tak nie czuł się nawet w szkole, gdy miał jeszcze nadzieję, że Lily może pokochać właśnie jego. Zaciskał w złości pięści i ciskał gromy z oczu. Patrzył na tych wszystkich weteranów wojny, którzy otaczali go przez cały dzień podczas obrzydliwych, pozbawionych smaku posiłków, podczas godzin spędzanych w salonie w oczekiwaniu na święty spokój. Patrzył i widział te wszystkie zmarnowane życia, zniszczone marzenia, zniweczone nadzieje. I czuł się lepiej._

Dom Hermiony i Harry'ego Potterów stał na uboczu niedużej wsi nieopodal Liverpoolu. Prowadziła do niego polna droga, która wiosną i jesienią zamieniała się w koryto pełne mazistego błota, zaś latem wzbijała tumany kurzu za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wystarczająco zdesperowany postanowił nią przejść. Pan domu uparcie nazywał ją jednak _ścieżką_. Hermiona domyślała się, czemu jej mąż wybrał właśnie ten dom. Wokół nie było widać żywego ducha, okolica była naprawdę odludna a wszyscy ich znajomi mieszkali na tyle daleko, że nie musiał się obawiać odwiedzin wścibskich sąsiadów. Tym właśnie, co najbardziej rozbawiało Gryfonkę w czarodziejskim świecie było zakorzenione przywiązanie do odległości. Mimo teleportacji i sieci Fiu, jej magiczni znajomi znacznie częściej kontaktowali się z bliżej mieszkającymi przyjaciółmi. Tak naprawdę Hermiona musiała przyznać, że urwała się większość jej szkolnych znajomości. Jedynie Ginny i Ron z rzadka wpadali z wizytą lub zapraszali ją na kawę lub obiad. Oczywiście widywała mnóstwo ważnych osobistości na wszelkiego rodzaju balach dobroczynnych, uroczystościach i rocznicach związanych z pokonaniem Sami – Wiecie – Kogo, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Tam nawet starzy przyjaciele odnosili się do siebie z rezerwą, starając się nie psuć podniosłego, poważnego nastroju chwili. A potem, gdy już oficjalna część przyjęcia się kończyła, Harry'ego otaczał krąg znajomych i fanów i jakoś wszyscy zapominali o siedzącej małą córeczką, zalęknionej żonie gospodarza…

Harry nie piastował żadnego ważnego stanowiska w Ministerstwie. Hermiona właściwie nie wiedziała, czym zajmuje się jej mąż pomiędzy ósmą, a szesnastą i szczerze mówiąc – nie interesowało jej to. Jedynym, co było dla niej ważne, pozostawał fakt, że przez te osiem godzin jego wzrok, gesty lub słowa nie wyrządzą jej żadnej krzywdy. Przez ten czas czuła się prawie wolna. Rosie rosła jak na drożdżach, w ich domu wciąż coś się psuło, nigdy jednak nie brakowało pieniędzy na remonty, nowe ubrania, czy zagraniczne podróże. Kiedyś bardzo marzyła o takim życiu – dostatnim i beztroskim, u boku odpowiedzialnego mężczyzny. Mogłaby wtedy wychować ich dzieci, zająć się ich edukacją i swoją pasją – zdobywaniem wiedzy. Hermiona nie wątpiła, że mimo codziennych obowiązków znalazłaby czas na dalszą naukę, ale nie odważyła się o tym powiedzieć Harry'emu. Była pewna, że rozwścieczyłoby go choćby podejrzenie, że kobiecie mogłoby przejść coś takiego przez myśl. Uważał ją za gorszą, głupszą, niezdolną do samodzielności i Hermiona czasem prawie mu w to wierzyła. A przynajmniej bardzo chciała w to uwierzyć, bo wiedziała, że byłoby jej łatwiej znosić codzienne upokorzenia.

O ile weekendy były trudne do zniesienia, urlopy zamieniały jej życie w totalny koszmar. Piękne widoki, egzotyczne potrawy, wspaniałe zabytki architektoniczne – nic nie mogło osłodzić jej nieustającej kontroli, jaką roztaczał nad nią maż podczas tych dłużących się niemiłosiernie tygodni. Rosie co raz więcej rozumiała – była niewątpliwie nie mniej bystra od matki – a to wystawiało ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Wraz z wiekiem zaczęła zauważać co raz więcej dziwnych rzeczy w zachowaniu „kochanego tatusia" i jej wzrok do niedawna pełen bezkrytycznego uwielbienia, powoli wypełniał się pewną dozą podejrzliwości. Hermiona bała się jej pytań, bała się udzielać na nie odpowiedzi. Bała się, że Harry może skierować nienawiść na jej małą córkę.

Nie wiadomo skąd, Harry nabył posiadłość nad morzem, wielkością i elegancją dorównującą Malfoy Manor i innym rodowym rezydencjom. Tam odbywały się organizowane przez niego bankiety. Domek w Dolinie Godryka sprzedał, żeby odciąć się od przeszłości. Hermiona w głębi ducha cieszyła się z takiego posunięcia męża – trudno byłoby jej mieszkać w miejscu, w którym na świat przyszedł człowiek, odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie jej życia. Prawdziwy Harry – jak zwykła myśleć o dawnym Potterze – znikł gdzieś bezpowrotnie, zdawałoby się z dnia na dzień, a w jego miejsce pojawił się jakiś obrzydliwy demon, karykatura przyjaciela ze szkolnych lat.

Hermiona spojrzała na kuchenny zegar. Było wpół do czwartej. Godzina powrotu jej męża zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a ona nadal była w powijakach. Wiedziała, że migrena nie będzie żadnym usprawiedliwieniem dla niegotowego obiadu lub rozłożonego prasowania w salonie. Harry nie znosił widoku nieskończonej pracy. Kimkolwiek byli jego podwładni – Gryfonka współczuła im ze szczerego serca. Miała jednak nadzieję, że Harry zostawi dzisiaj całą swoją wściekłość w pracy, wyżyje się na jakimś nieszczęśniku i oszczędzi jej kolejnej próbki swojego charakteru. Niestety, jak to zwykle bywa z nadziejami, także i ta okazała się płonna. Minęło zaledwie kilkanaście minut, nim Hermiona usłyszała raniący uszy trzask zamykanych drzwi i stek przekleństw rzucanych w powietrze przez jej męża.

─ Kochanie, czy coś się stało? – zapytała kobieta po chwili pełnej napięcia ciszy podczas, której rozważała, czy mądrzej będzie odezwać się, czy zbyć ten wybuch wściekłości milczeniem. Wreszcie wybrała pierwszą opcję, bo Złoty Chłopiec nie znosił, gdy, jak zwykł mawiać, udawała głupszą niż jest.

─ A jak, kurwa myślisz?

─ Myślę, że masz z pewnością wszelkie prawo do słusznej złości, jeśli ktoś wszedł ci w drogę – wyrecytowała jednym tchem, niby dobrze wyuczoną formułkę.

─ To co się durno pytasz?

─ Chciałam być miła – odpowiedziała Hermiona obronnym tonem. Czuła na sobie jego pełne wściekłości spojrzenie; wiedziała, że stoi w progu kuchni i wwierca w nią wzrok zwężonych przez bezbrzeżną furię oczu.

─ Nie musisz się wysilać – parsknął. – I tak nic ci z tego nie wyjdzie. Mogłabyś chociaż raz porządnie wziąć się do roboty i nie kazać mi przebywać s takim syfie – tu wskazał kupkę złożonego w równiutką kostkę prania czekającego na wyprasowanie.

Oddech kobiety powoli przyspieszał, stawał się urywany, rozpaczliwie poszukiwała w umyśle sposobu na uratowania tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Ręce trzęsły się jej, a kąciki ust drgały, gdy odłożyła ściereczkę i odwracała się w stronę męża.

─ Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie – Hermiona obrała jedyną strategię, która mogła w jakimkolwiek stopniu zmienić położenie, w którym się znalazła z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Przeklinała teraz samą siebie za to, że dała się zmóc migrenie i zdrzemnęła na sofie.

─ I to ma mnie przekonać do tego, że jesteś biedna i niewinna? – warknął.

─ Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała szybko, uciekając wzrokiem.

─ Pewnie, że nie. Nigdy nikogo do tego nie przekonasz, leniwa suko – splunął na podłogę i nie zdejmując butów przeszedł po śnieżnobiałym dywanie, który poprzedniego dnia czyściła przez wiele godzin. Harry nie pozwalał jej używać magii do wykonywania domowych obowiązków. Według niego jej pochodzenie zobowiązywało.

Kiedyś po policzkach Hermiony pociekłyby łzy. Na samym początku byłyby to oznaki żalu i bólu; po dłuższym czasie mieszkania z Wybrańcem pozostała tylko bezsilna wściekłość, która jednak również z czasem wyparowała pozostawiając pustkę i strach. Teraz dziewczyna czuła ulgę. Wszystko miało szansę zakończyć się na krzykach i ponownym szorowaniu dywanu w salonie. Mogłaby wtedy zaliczyć ten dzień do tych nielicznych udanych. A pomyśleć, że zaledwie pięć lat temu…

Hermiona rzadko wspominała dawne czasy. Zdarzało jej się to czasem podczas spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Wspomnienia wracały też niezawodnie ilekroć zbliżała się wizyta Weasley'ów lub kolejny beznadziejny bankiet okolicznościowy. Po co było zawracać sobie głowę czymś, co zostało jej odebrane i już nigdy nie miało zostać zwrócone? Harry był, jaki był – zdążyła się już z tym pogodzić. Najważniejsze, że póki co Rosie była bezpieczna.

Ruszyła do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedział jej mąż i przeglądając Proroka Codziennego sączył whisky z rżniętej w krysztale szklanki.

─ Obiad będzie na stole za pięć minut – powiedziała.

Harry nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad gazety.

─ I po jaką cholerę mi o tym mówisz? Chcesz, żebym sterczał w jadalni jak słup soli, czekając w pokorze, aż łaskawie przyniesiesz mi coś do jedzenia?

─ Nie, oczywiście, że nie…

─ To wypierdalaj, kobieto.

Nie krzyknął. Powiedział to z zimnym spokojem. Przełknęła ślinę. To nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Posłusznie wymaszerowała z pokoju przeklinając się w duchu za to, że sama kręci na siebie bicz, którym później zostanie wychłostana. Niepotrzebnie paplała jak najęta. Mielenie ozorem nigdy nie przynosiło niczego dobrego w jej małżeńskiej relacji. Harry'ego rzadko interesowało, co kobieta ma do powiedzenia. Wolał raczej słuchać swojego głosu, niż cudzego zdania. Był jedyną nieomylną istotą we wszechświecie, prawdziwym nadczłowiekiem, półbogiem magii, tytanem wiedzy, stworzycielem intelektu. Czymże była w jego oczach jego szlamowata żona? Nikim? To Hermiona uznałaby za niezasłużony komplement. Niczym? To już było bliższe prawdy. Harry miał ją za przedmiot, bezosobowy obiekt unoszący się w jego przestrzeni życiowej. Tym bardziej nie rozumiała, po co zadał sobie kiedyś tyle trudu, by mieć ją dla siebie. Być może wynikało to z odkrytej w sobie przez Złotego Chłopca skłonności do okrucieństwa. Harry lubił pastwić się nad innymi. Wprost uwielbiał poniżać i krytykować. Czy w ogóle bywał zadowolony? Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak odpowiadać na co raz bardziej trafne i dociekliwe pytania córki. Rose z całą pewnością odziedziczyła inteligencję po rodzicach. Po obojgu. Kiedy sprawy wymykały się spod kontroli, a Rosie była tego świadkiem, kobieta modliła się w duchu o to, by kiedyś, kiedy dziewczynka będzie już bardziej rozumna, mogła szczerze z nią porozmawiać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Hermiona nie potrafiła znieść myśli, że jej jedyne dziecko miałoby w przyszłości znaleźć się w podobnym piekle, co ona.

Podczas obiadu panowała idealna cisza. Harry nie tolerował rozmów przy stole i zasada ta tyczyła się zarówno dorosłych, jak i dzieci. Na szczęście Rose nie weszła jeszcze w wiek kwestionowania zasad, ale Gryfonka wolała nie myśleć, co się stanie, gdy tak już będzie.

─ Nie lubię groszku – ciszę przerwał pełen niezadowolenia głosik, który przybrał wyjątkowo wysoką tonację.

A niech to cholera. Czasem zdarzały im się takie sytuacje. Zerknęła nerwowo na męża i napotkała jego ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

─ Choć, Rosie, wyjdziemy na chwilę do pokoju obok i porozmawiamy – odpowiedziała szeptem kobieta. Każdy dzień wymagał od niej takich umiejętności dyplomatycznych, że mogłaby zostać negocjatorem policyjnym bez żadnego uprzedniego przeszkolenia.

Dziewczynka skinęła posłusznie głową. Ona też nie lubiła denerwować taty. Wstała od stołu i podreptała do sąsiadującego z jadalnią salonu.

─ Posłuchaj, Rose – Hermiona spojrzała córce poważnie w oczy, - tata wrócił dzisiaj z pracy bardzo zmęczony i zdenerwowany. Chciałby odpocząć. Na pewno, jeśli będziesz grzeczna, później się z tobą pobawi, ale proszę cię, bądź cierpliwa i zjedz obiad. Możesz zostawić groszek.

─ Ale czemu tata jest zmęczony? – piskliwy głosik dziewczynki z pewnością było słychać w jadalni. Gryfonka miała wrażenie, że tego dnia wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko niej.

─ Kochanie – kobieta pochyliła się do córki i zniżyła głos do szeptu, - tatuś zarabia dla nas pieniążki. Musi ciężko pracować i przebywać z ludźmi, którzy nie zawsze są dla niego mili.

Rosie skinęła głową i wygięła usta w podkówkę.

─ Postaraj się go nie denerwować.

Dziewczynka znowu skinęła głową. Hermiona patrzyła na swoją poważną teraz pięcioletnią córeczkę i z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Kłamała dziecku w żywe oczy. Ale co mogła innego zrobić? Tylko ukrywając przed nią prawdę mogła być pewna bezpieczeństwa córki.

─ Wróć teraz do stołu i bądź cichutko, dobrze Rose?

─ Mogę tak zrobić.

Hermiona wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i ruszyła za córką z powrotem do jadalni.

Do wieczora panował względny spokój. Jeśli tylko spokojem nazwać można pełną napięcia ciszę. Hermiona przeczuwała, że coś wisi w powietrzu i przemykała po domu na czubkach palców. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli po głowie jej męża chodzi jakaś uparta myśl, to prędzej czy później wypłynie na wierzch.

Koło dziewiątej wieczorem, kiedy Rose już smacznie spała, a Harry postanowił spędzić trochę czasu w ich domowej bibliotece, Gryfonka postanowiła posprzątać gabinet Wybrańca. Wzięła od męża klucz i weszła po schodach na piętro. Otworzyła dębowe drzwi i zaczęła powoli ścierać kurz z półek drewnianego regału. Harry schował jej różdżkę już jakiś czas temu. Przecież nie była jej potrzebna. Jeśliby się zastanowić, nie miała nawet do niej prawa. Była szlamą, półczłowiekiem, zrodzonym z dwóch mugoli popychadłem. Hermiona zdążyła już prawie zapomnieć, jak to jest trzymać w dłoni ten szczupły kawałek drewna i czuć płynącą przez rękę moc. Kiedy czyściła starodawne biurko męża, podniosła leżącą na nim książkę. W momencie, w którym jej skóra dłoni zetknęła się z oprawą księgi, kobieta wrzasnęła. Jej skóra zaświeciła się bladym światłem i wszystko ustało. Hermiona stała zgięta wpół pośrodku gabinetu, oddychała ciężko. Cios spadł zanim zdążyła zauważyć jego obecność w pomieszczeniu.

─ Co ty tu, do kurwy nędzy, robisz!? – usłyszała zamroczona siarczystym policzkiem, który wymierzył jej mąż.

─ Harry – wybełkotała – sam dałeś mi klucz…

─ Co ja ci mówiłem o grzebaniu w moich rzeczach? – teraz już mogła zobaczyć czerwoną z wściekłości twarz Harry'ego.

─ Ja tylko chciałam zetrzeć kurz, Harry, na Merlina, o co ty mnie podejrzewasz?

Siła następnego uderzenia sprawiła, że znów na moment pociemniało jej w oczach. Przyłożyła dłoń do ogarniętego palącym bólem policzka i starała się myśleć logicznie. Przecież mówiła mu prawdę, prawdę, którą tak bardzo kochał. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę przenikliwym wzrokiem.

─ Możesz dokończyć – rzucił, po czym wyszedł bez słowa.

Hermiona jeszcze długo potem siedziała na podłodze z pustymi oczyma wbitymi w przestrzeń.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Ostrzeżenie! To jest naprawdę mroczny rozdział. Pojawi się tutaj scena gwałtu (nieerotyzowana) oraz kilka przekleństw.**

* * *

Rozdział 3

_Niemal wszystkie jego dni były nijakie, zdawały się pochłaniać światło i czas niczym ogromna czarna dziura. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że pochłoną i jego, ale wtedy uświadamiał sobie, iż sam też podobnie oddziałuje na otoczenie: jego obecność pożerała zawsze śmiech, zapał i odwagę. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił samotność, a dzięki takiemu sposobowi bycia, mógł jej zaznawać do woli. Nie było prawie nikogo, kto byłby w stanie znieść towarzystwo Mistrza Eliksirów, kto dążyłby do niego z własnej woli. Poza jedną osobą. Co sobotę, w porze lunchu, który podawany był tu punktualnie w południe, zjawiała się rudowłosa dziewczyn, by narzucać się swoją osobą. Nie znosił tych wymuszonych odwiedzin. Tak przynajmniej sobie powtarzał. Dlaczego więc marzył wciąż o tych zakochanych w nim oczach? Do kogo należały? Jedno wiedział na pewno – nie były to oczy Lilly. Zapewne ich właścicielka nigdy nie istniała i obraz ten stworzył jego złośliwy, stetryczały umysł. Gdyby mógł, nam naplułby sobie w twarz. Wiedział, że nie jest wart takiego uczucia, że ktokolwiek by go nim obdarzył, musiałby nie grzeszyć inteligencją. Wiedział, że te oczy były inne – mądre i doświadczone, młode i piękne. I nie istniały. Do kurwy nędzy, nie istniały!_

Budzik zadzwonił tradycyjnie o godzinie szóstej. Harry wstał z łóżka, przeciągnął się z trzaskiem przeskakujących stawów i wyszedł z sypialni nie zaszczycając Hermiony choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem. O całusie w policzek i „do zobaczenia później kochanie" mogła tylko pomarzyć. Ale nie marzyła. Nie z nim, nie tu, nie teraz. Gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek tak się zachował, pewnie kazałaby mu zmierzyć temperaturę. Kobieta nie otworzyła oczu ani na chwilę. Zdawało jej się, że zwymiotuje, jeśli pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzy rano będzie twarz jej męża. Złoty Chłopiec był jak zły omen, jak czarny kot, rozsypana sól, czy przejście pod drabiną – gdy się pojawiał można było być zupełnie pewnym, że szybko popadnie się w tarapaty.

Tego wieczora przychodzili do nich Ron i Ginewra. Harry z pewnością miał zamiar zaszyć się w swoim gabinecie na całe przedpołudnie, potem punktualnie o godzinie trzynastej zjawić się w jadalni oczekując, że na stole stoi już gotowy, ciepły obiad. Hermiona zawsze musiała dokładnie pilnować czasu, żeby nie spóźnić się ani nie pospieszyć z podaniem posiłku. Pamiętała, jak w pewnej wiosny Rose w ramach primaaprilisowego żartu przestawiła jej kuchenny zegarek o godzinę. Biedna, nieświadoma niczego dziewczynka nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jakie piekło przeżyła tego dnia jej matka. Harry, bowiem potraktował spóźnienie niezwykle poważnie i również przygotował dla niej pierwszo kwietniowy dowcip.

Kiedy mąż zniknął już w swoim pokoju, Hermiona wstała z łóżka i poszła wziąć szybki prysznic. Wiedziała, że dokładną toaletę będzie musiała znaleźć czas pod koniec dnia, kiedy zbliżać się będzie zapowiedziana wizyta. Harry oczekiwał, że jego żona zawsze będzie wyglądać perfekcyjnie, a skoro on tego oczekiwał – musiało tak być. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodzili do nich goście, lub gdy oni szli z wizytą, kobieta spędzała absurdalną ilość czasu przed lustrem, nie chcąc narazić się krytycznemu małżonkowi. Harry sam dobierał jej strój, mówił o swoich oczekiwaniach względem makijażu. Jedynym zadaniem Hermiony było wykonanie powierzonego jej zadania. „To i tak za dużo dla takiej tępej szlamy jak ty, czy jesteś w stanie sobie poradzić?"

Nikt poza nią i Ginny nie wiedział o tym, jaki Potter jest naprawdę. Ron widział to, co chciał – zawsze lubił grzać się w blasku sławy Wybrańca – jednak on również zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciela. Ginewra obiecała Hermionie, że nigdy nikomu nie piśnie słówkiem o tym, kim stał się Złoty Chłopiec. To ona była powierniczką brązowowłosej Gryfonki, znała każdy smutny i mroczny szczegół z jej ostatnich sześciu lat życia. Wtedy to się zaczęło – zdała sobie sprawę kobieta. Sześć lat temu. To nie trwa wiecznie, a jedyne sześć lat. Zakręciła kurek i wyszła na zimną, kamienną posadzkę łazienki.

Dotyk szorstkich, zimnych kafelków otrzeźwił ją błyskawicznie. Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie – myślała. Ten dzień wcale nie musi się zakończyć kompletną katastrofą. Jeśli tylko się postara. Przede wszystkim musiała nałożyć na twarz tę samą nieprzeniknioną maskę uprzejmości i spokoju, co zawsze. Potem postarać się, by ten spokój ogarnął ją rzeczywiście. I zamknąć umysł. Czasem miała wrażenie, że mąż czyta jej w myślach. Tylko, po co? I tak nie odważyłaby się go okłamać. Powoli ubrała się i nałożyła na twarz delikatny, dzienny makijaż. Nic wystrzałowego, tylko tyle, żeby ukryć ślady płaczu i zmęczenia. Na szczęście zmarszczki jeszcze się nie pojawiały, więc nie musiała zbyt długo skupiać się na swojej cerze. Przyjrzała się sobie krytycznie w lustrze. Było dobrze. Wystarczająco dobrze. To akurat potrafiła już ocenić bezbłędnie nauczona latami doświadczeń. Sprzątnęła po sobie łazienkę tak, by nie nosiła na sobie śladów jej bytności i cichutko zeszła po schodach na parter. Rose jeszcze spała, a Harry nie tolerował zbędnego hałasowania.

Hermiona zajęła się przygotowywaniem śniadania dla córki. Wybraniec nie zwykł ich jadać i kobieta dziękowała za to Merlinowi. Chociaż tyle podarował jej los – nie musiała podrywać się na długo przed mężem, by w fartuszku podawać idealny poranny posiłek. Poza tym – wszystko inne musiało być doskonałe. Bezbłędny lunch, podwieczorek, kolacja. Nienaganny porządek i prezencja. Idealne dziecko. Harry zapowiedział, że Rosie nie pojedzie do Hogwartu gdyż, jak się wyraził „nie pozwoli, by jego córka uczyła się wśród szlam i charłaków". Kiedy odparła, że sama jest szlamą, więc dziecko i tak będzie miało kontakt z ludźmi z marginesu, musiała szybko jechać do Świętego Munga pod postacią jakiejś nieznanej jej kobiety, której włos otrzymała od męża. Harry zawsze miał zapasy przeznaczone specjalnie na takie okazje.

Co chwilę zerkała na kuchenny zegar. Był to prosty, czarnobiały przedmiot, nic tak wyszukanego magicznie, jak w domu Weasley'ów. Trzy wskazówki nie były opatrzone imionami i służyły jedynie do odmierzania czasu. Był to przedmiot zakupiony specjalnie dla niej – aby mogła w skupieniu spełniać zachcianki Pana Domu. Na szczęście tego dnia minuty wlekły się monotonnie zamiast, jak zwykle, pędzić na łeb na szyję. Hermiona obudziła córkę, podała jej śniadanie, a kiedy dziewczynka pochłaniała owsiankę i tosty z dżemem, zajęła się przyrządzaniem obiadu i planowaniem kolacji. Wiedziała, że musi jeszcze pójść po zakupy do oddalonego o kilka kilometrów sklepu, więc sama nie traciła czasu na poranny posiłek. Około godziny dziesiątej, obie były już gotowe do drogi. Tego dnia wiał zimny, przeszywający wiatr, strącający z drzew ostatnie liście. Niebo było jednolicie szare i kobieta podejrzewała, że prędzej, czy później spadnie deszcz. Zabrała ze sobą parasol i kazała córce włożyć na nogi kalosze. Sama, opatulona w jesienne palto, przeklinała w duchu brak możliwości teleportacji. Pozbawiona różdżki, pod czujnym okiem męża, tylko od czasu do czasu pozwalała sobie użyć drobnej magii bezróżdżkowej. Jednak tylko wtedy, gdy była absolutnie pewna, że nie zostanie przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Przypomniała sobie ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy Harry dowiedział się o jej nieposłuszeństwie i wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie na to wspomnienie. Miała czas się do tego przyzwyczaić. Czy potrafiła?

Hermiona starała się iść jak najszybciej. Było to niestety o tyle trudne, że mała Rose brykała wesoło, maczając nogi w kałużach. Kobieta poganiała ją delikatnie, jednak trudno jej było odciągnąć córkę beztroskiej zabawy. Dziewczynka cieszyła się ze spaceru, a Hermionie pękało serce, gdy myślała o tym, jak okropnie byłoby, gdyby Rosie urodziła się przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Rozpieszczała córkę i nie potrafiła odmówić dziecku dosłownie niczego. Starała się jej wynagrodzić to, czego mała była czasem świadkiem, chociaż wiedziała, że to zupełnie bez sensu.

Do domu wróciły w ostatniej chwili. W międzyczasie wiatr wzmógł się, a z nieba zaczął padać drobny, gęsty deszcz. Zanim Hermiona się obejrzała, zegar na kuchennej ścianie wskazywał już kwadrans po dwunastej. Przypomniała sobie wolno mijający czas o poranku i zaklęła pod nosem wściekła, że po raz kolejny dała się nabrać na tę starą sztuczkę losu. Na szczęście obiad był już prawie gotowy, a do wizyty Weasley'ów pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Kobieta powróciła do przygotowywania sobotniego lunchu i uroczystej kolacji.

O godzinie osiemnastej, kiedy dom lśnił przesadną czystością, a cały parter pachniał pieczenią z indyka i ciastem malinowym, Hermiona zapukała do gabinetu męża. W tych godzinach Harry zajmował się przekazywaniem córce wiedzy z dziedziny historii magii. Jak twierdził mężczyzna, nikt nie mógł tego zrobić lepiej, od niego, gdyż istotnym było, by Rose poznała ODPOWIEDNIĄ wizję przeszłości. Gryfonka podejrzewała, co to w praktyce oznacza: opowieść o strasznych, krwiożerczych mugolach oraz brudnych, głupich, podstępnych szlamach, które tylko udają, że potrafią czarować, by stać się agentami niemagicznych mend i przyczynić się do upadku czarodziejów. W efekcie dziewczynka nie wierzyła matce, że ta ukończyła jakąkolwiek szkołę, a Hogwart uważała za siedlisko zła. Harry opowiadał Rose o wojnie, jednak Hermiona nie mogła na ten temat nic wyciągnąć od swojego dziecka i tylko oczyma wyobraźni widziała wszystkie przeinaczenia, których mógł dopuścić się jej mąż. Co mogła poradzić?

─ Harry, kochanie – to drugie słowo przechodziło jej przez gardło co raz bardziej gładko. – Za godzinę przyjdą Weasley'owie (tak, nie Ron i Ginny, tylko „Weasley'owie"). – Czy byłbyś taki dobry i pomógł mi coś wybrać?

Ich mały rytuał. Harry Potter i Szafa z Ubraniami. Odcinek 251. Jako główne nemezis jak zwykle żona. Potter podniósł wzrok znad książki. Podobnie uczyniła ich córka. Posłała matce wyjątkowo pogardliwe spojrzenie. Serce Hermiony ścisnęło się w bólu. Ten wzrok pojawiał się zawsze po weekendowych sesjach edukacyjnych Wybrańca i stopniowo znikał w trakcie tygodnia. Jednak kobieta zauważyła, że dziewczynce co raz trudniej było zwracać się do niej z szacunkiem. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna ma w tym co najmniej ten jeden cel – sprawić, by nawet córka stała się jej wrogiem. Jak miała uchronić dziecko przed losem podobnym do swojego, gdy nie wierzyło ono w ani jedno słowo matki?

Harry podniósł się z fotela, nakazał córce poczekać na swój powrót i powiądł żonę do jej własnej garderoby, jakby sama nie potrafiła tam trafić. Otworzył drzwi przepastnej szafy, po czym długo przyglądał się wiszącym na wieszakach kreacjom.

─ Ta będzie odpowiednia – wskazał palcem czarną szatę.

Hermiona milczała. Potter patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, chcąc odnaleźć w nich oznaki bólu, ale się przeliczył. Twarz kobiety zastygła w wyrazie obojętności.

─ Oczywiście, kochanie – odpowiedziała po chwili z uśmiechem. – Gdy przyjdą goście zabiorę Rose do jej pokoju – dziewczynce nie było wolno widywać się z przyjaciółmi Hermiony.

─ Nie – powiedział Harry, a kobietę zamurowało ze zdziwienia. – Jak skończysz się przygotowywać, ubierzesz także moją córkę. Ma uczestniczyć w kolacji. Dzisiaj przerabiamy lekcję o zdrajcach krwi.

Nadejście godziny siódmej wieczorem obwieścił dzwonek u drzwi. Harry nie tolerował spóźnień. Zebrali się całą trójką w hallu, pan domu podszedł otworzyć gościom, Rose stała sztywno, mnąc rąbek granatowej sukienki. Oczy jej błyszczały. Hermiona starała się uspokoić szalejące serce. Co ten Harry planował? Kazał jej założyć TĘ sukienkę, a do tego kazał Rosie zjeść posiłek z nimi. Jednego była pewna – działo się coś niedobrego.

─ Witaj, Harry witaj Hermiono – Ginny uśmiechnęła się szerokim, sztucznym uśmiechem. Potem jej wzrok spoczął na dziewczynce i kobieta zamarła. Skonsternowana, spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, ale napotkała podobnie zaniepokojoną twarz.

─ Harry – zaczęła niepewnie, - ale nam zrobiłeś niespodziankę. Mała Rosie. Coś podobnego. To zaszczyt.

Twarz Pottera nie wyrażała zupełnie niczego. Sztywno wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Rona, udając, że nie słyszy paplania Ginewry.

─ Witaj, kochana – Ginny podeszła do dziewczynki i pochyliła się, żeby ją przytulić, ale Rosie zrobiła krok w tył. Zmieszanie Weasley'ówny osiągnęło zenit.

─ Kochanie, może zaprosimy gości do salonu? – Hermiona chciała jakoś rozładować atmosferę, która robiła się co raz bardziej napięta. Podała rękę rudzielcowi, a ten uścisnął ją mocno.

─ Chodźmy – zgodził się Wybraniec.

W salonie stał stół nakryty dla pięciu osób. Harry zasiadał na jego jednym końcu, na drugim, zwykle pustym, siedziała dzisiaj Rosie. Hermionie nie było wolno siedzieć naprzeciwko męża, gdyż nie uważał on jej za równą sobie. Zajęła krzesło obok córki, po lewej ręce pana domu. Złoty Chłopiec po raz kolejny pokazał żonie, ile dla niego znaczy. Ron i Ginewra zasiedli naprzeciwko niej.

Na stole stały już przystawki i każdy w ciszy patrzył w swój talerz. Tylko Rose rozglądała się ciekawie wokół. Hermiona bacznie obserwowała córkę pilnując, by nie zrobiła niczego niestosownego. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Harry udzielił córce odpowiednich instrukcji, a ta miała zamiar się do nich stosować. Siedziała prosto i chociaż niewiele jadła, zachowywała milczenie. Po czekadełku przyszedł czas na danie główne i deser. Kiedy goście odeszli już od stołu, Harry machnął różdżką, a stół z krzesłami przeniósł się z powrotem do jadalni. Jego miejsce zajęła sofa i dwa fotele. Harry wybrał jeden z nich i usadził sobie córkę na kolanach. Hermiona widziała, jak Ginny unosi lekko brwi. Była pewna, że nie uszło to również uwadze Wybrańca. Na stoliku szybko pojawiła się Ognista i mężczyźni zaczęli toczyć jakąś poważną rozmowę. Gryfonkom nie pozostało nic, tylko oddalić się do innego pomieszczenia. Pani Potter spojrzała pytająco na męża, ale ten pokręcił głową. Rosie miała zostać z nim.

Poszły do jadalni.

─ Co mu się stało? – zapytała Ginny konspiracyjnym szeptem.

─ Nie wiem, Ginn. Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Powiedział, że to ma być kontynuacja lekcji o zdrajcach krwi, ale przecież jesteście tacy kochani, że z pewnością nie uda mu się doprowadzić swojego planu do końca. Na brodę Merlina, w jaki sposób chce ją zrazić do dwójki najsympatyczniejszych osób, jakie nosi ta ziemia?

─ Tylko nie popadaj w egzaltację, Hermiono, ja rozumiem, że Harry stał się takim potworem, że każdy przy nim musi sprawiać wrażenie anioła, ale…

─ Nie ma żadnych „ale", Ginny – starsza z kobiet ucięła dyskusję. – Kocham was jak rodzinę. Nie chcę, żeby popsuł kolejną rzecz w moim życiu. Nie dość, że próbuje nastawić przeciwko mnie Rosie, to jeszcze chce mnie zupełnie odciąć od społeczeństwa. Myślałam, że już bardziej się nie da, a jednak ten sukinsyn planuje dalsze podłości.

─ Hermiono, musicie się stąd wyrwać!

─ Jak?

─ Pomogłabym wam. My byśmy wam pomogli. Gdybyś tylko pozwoliła mi opowiedzieć choć trochę Ronowi i mamie…

─ Nie ma mowy, Ginn – brązowowłosa zaprzeczyła stanowczo. – Nawet jeśli dałby odejść mi, ścigałby was tak długo, aż zabrałby Rosie.

─ Jest przecież jeszcze prawo – odparła rzeczowo młodsza.

─ Harry gwiżdże na prawo. Twierdzi, że Ministerstwem rządzi banda szlam i charłaków. Z resztą wszyscy tak go kochają, że z pewnością prędzej widzieliby we mnie wyrodną matkę, niż w nim maltretującego żonę męża.

─ Ty też jesteś bohaterką wojenną – przypomniała ruda.

─ Ale to on zabił Voldemorta, nie pamiętasz?

Ginewra umilkła na chwilę.

─ Czy dobrze kojarzę? – zapytała i wskazała sukienkę przyjaciółki. Była to prosta, czarna szata z wyhaftowanymi wokół dekoltu daliami.

─ Tak, dobrze. To ta sama sukienka, którą miałam na pogrzebie rodziców – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

─ To straszne – wyszeptała Weasley'ówna.

─ Nie, Ginny, to normalne. To moja codzienność. Wolę, gdy jest okrutnie złośliwy, niż kiedy…

─ Wiem, wiem – piegowata wolała przerwać przyjaciółce. Nie miała ochoty znowu o tym wszystkim słuchać. Skoro Hermiona wciąż obstawała przy swoim i nie chciała palanta zostawić.

─ On by go zabił, Ginn – powiedziała starsza z czarownic, jakby słyszała niewypowiedzianą myśl towarzyszki.

─ Uważasz, że byłby do tego zdolny? W końcu Snape uratował mu życie... – Ginny patrzyła na kobietę z powątpiewaniem.

─ Tak. Jestem tego pewna.

─ W końcu, kto tak dobrze zna Harry'ego, jak ty?

Znów zapadła cisza. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy zadać dręczące ją pytanie.

─ Co u niego? – przemogła się wreszcie.

─ Jak zwykle cieszył się niezmiernie z mojej wizyty – odpowiedział Ginny, uśmiechając się z przekąsem. – Mówił, jak to mu nie jest dobrze z dala od tych wszystkich naiwnych idiotów i tylko ja przychodzę dręczyć jego umierające ciało.

─ Lubi cię – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno.

─ Nie wiem, Miona, po czym to poznajesz, bo mi się cały czas wydaje, że najchętniej udusiłby mnie gołymi rękoma, a potem wystawił jako postrach dla ewentualnych natrętów.

─ Lubi cię – powtórzyła głośniej pani Potter.

─ Jak tam sobie uważasz, kochanie. Wiem, że mama zaczyna mi wiercić dziurę w brzuchu o te sobotnie zniknięcia, a Ron chyba próbuje mnie śledzić.

─ Boi się o ciebie.

─ Wiem – przyznała ruda. – To taka mania nas wszystkich.

─ Co u niego? – Hermiona zadała pytanie jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej natarczywie.

─ Jest zdrowy. Jak na niego szczęśliwy. Siedzi w tym swoim kącie co zawsze i przypatruje się innym. Robi to, co najbardziej lubi…

─ …ocenia, krytykuje, obraża – na usta kobiety wypłynął szczery uśmiech.

W tym momencie rozległy się czyjeś kroki i obydwie podskoczyły.

─ Harry was zaprasza – to był Ron. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

─ Idziemy – odpowiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. – Powiedz mojemu mężowi, że musiałyśmy pójść do łazienki poprawić makijaż i zaraz się zjawimy.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi łazienki, Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Po policzku spływała jej łza.

─ Ty płaczesz? – Ginny podeszła, żeby przytulić przyjaciółkę, ale ta pokręciła głową na znak, że sobie poradzi.

─ Też się temu dziwię – przyznała. – Nie robiłam tego od… Od bardzo dawna – ostrożnie osuszyła policzek chusteczką i zaczęła szukać w szafce czegoś, czym mogłaby poprawić rozmazany tusz.

─ Poczekaj – Ginny wyciągała już różdżkę.

W oczach starszej z czarownic pojawił się lęk.

─ Nie wiem Ginn, czy to dobry pomysł… Jeśli Harry pomyśli sobie, że to ja użyłam czarów…

─ Nie bądź śmieszna Hermiono, przecież jesteś czarownicą.

─ Nie w jego mniemaniu. Ginny, przecież wiesz.

─ Na Merlina, dziewczyno, to tylko drobny urok – ruda przewróciła oczami.

─ Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – wrzasnęła Hermiona.

Ginny odsunęła się pod przeciwległą ścianę. Skapitulowała. Schowała różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni szaty. Przyglądała się z przerażeniem roztrzęsionej przyjaciółce, która drżącymi rękami próbowała naprawić szkody, jakie zrobiła na jej twarzy niepokorna łza. Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne.

─ Chodźmy – powiedziała wreszcie. – Harry nienawidzi czekać.

Ginny podążyła za nią bez słowa. Jednak w jej głowie dźwięczało uporczywe pytanie: czy jest coś, czego Harry nie nienawidzi?

Kiedy weszły do salonu, panowała tam idealna cisza. Skierowały się do sofy. Mężczyźni zajęli fotele. Rosie odprowadziła je wzrokiem.

─ Pamiętasz, Rose jak ci dziś tłumaczyłem, kim są zdrajcy krwi? – rozległ się cichy głos Harry'ego, a Hermiona i rodzeństwo zamarli. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową. – Zatem powiedz nam, kim są zdrajcy krwi.

─ To ci spośród czystych czarodziejów, którzy lubują się w szlamach i charłakach.

Hermiona usłyszała, jak Ginny gwałtownie wciąga powietrze nosem. Ron spąsowiał na twarzy, aż po czubki uszu.

─ Więc kim są przyjaciele twojej mamusi? – zapytał łagodnie Harry, jednocześnie jego wlepiona w żonę twarz wyrażała czyste obrzydzenie.

─ Zdrajcami krwi – powiedziała cicho dziewczynka po chwili zastanowienia.

─ Czy chcemy, żeby tacy ludzie… takie śmieci przebywały w naszym pięknym domku?

Rosie pokręciła głową. Wzrok Pottera był zimny jak lód.

─ Słyszeliście – powiedział lodowato. – Wynoście się stąd. Moja córka nie chce was tu widzieć, a ja nie mogę znieść, żeby demoralizowała ją obecność takich szumowin, jak wy.

─ Harry… ─ Ron teraz był biały jak kreda.

─ Co, Harry? – warknął. – Mam nadzieję, że nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym prawdziwi czarodzieje zaczną decydować o losach nas wszystkich i ochronią naszą populację przed dalszą degeneracją – mówiąc to Potter cały czas patrzył w oczy swojej żonie, jakby czekając na jej reakcję. To przedstawienie odstawiał specjalnie dla niej i Rose. Miał nadzieję, że się złamie. I nie przeliczył się. Był w końcu piekielnie dobrym manipulatorem.

─ Nie możesz pozbawiać mnie także tego – powiedziała kobieta. Był to tylko ledwie dosłyszalny szept, jednak jemu to wystarczyło. Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. – Nie? – zapytał. – Tak sądzisz? Cóż, o tym, co mogę, a czego nie mogę, porozmawiamy sobie później. A teraz żegnam państwa.

─ Harry, spokojnie, co ci się stało – Ron próbował jakoś załagodzić sytuację, jednak Wybraniec nie zwracał nawet na niego uwagi.

─ Hermiono – jęknęła Ginny, podnosząc się z kanapy, - Hermiono, chodź z nami. Zabierz Rose i po prostu wyjdź! Nie możesz się godzić…

─ _Silencio_ – warknął Potter. – Wynosić się i więcej nie wracać!

Hermiona stała blada i drżąca patrząc, jak za jej przyjaciółmi zamykają się drzwi. Ostatnie drzwi do wolności.

Tego wieczora, kiedy Rosie poszła już spać, Harry zamknął dokładnie drzwi małżeńskiej sypialni. Hermiona pokornie czekała na karę wiedząc, że i tak nie ma gdzie się przed nim schować, a bez różdżki nie może stawić mu czoła. Nie miała wyboru. Protesty tylko podjudzały Wybrańca w jego poczynaniach.

─ Myślisz, że wolno ci się sprzeciwiać, szlamo? – zapytał świdrując ją wzrokiem.

Milczała. Nic, co by powiedziała, nie mogło zatrzymać nadchodzącej nawałnicy. Filmowe „masz prawo zachować milczenie, każde słowo może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie" bardzo dobrze oddawało jej obecną sytuację.

─ Ty głupia suko – kontynuował swoją tyradę Harry. – Jeśli będę chciał, pozbawię cię wszystkiego, rozumiesz?

Rozumiała, och, jak dobrze to rozumiała. Zabrał jej miłość, przyjaciół, rodzinę, godność, wolność i poczucie własnej wartości. Teraz powoli odbierał jedyne dziecko.

─ Zapłacisz mi za to, dziwko – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Oczywiście, że zapłaci. Był przecież jej panem i władcą. Miała jakiś wybór?

─ _Crucio_! – Harry wycelował w żonę różdżką. Hermiona wrzasnęła i upadła na podłogę. Przerwał na moment, złapał kobietę za włosy tak, by widzieć jej twarz, gdy wykrzywiają ją spazmy bólu. Znów rzucił klątwę. Hermiona krzyczała tak długo, aż pociemniało jej przed oczami. Jednak on nie dał jej stracić przytomności. Wymierzył żonie siarczysty policzek i kontynuował wymierzanie kary. Był potworem. Złem wcielonym, prawdziwym diabłem. Nikt nie mógł jej słyszeć, nikt nie mógł jej pomóc. Nagle ból ustał. Hermiona dokładnie wiedziała, co to oznacza. Cudze cierpienie podniecało tego gnoja, jak nic innego. Leżała na podłodze mokra od potu, niezdolna, by wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Słyszała szelest rozpinanej szaty, a potem poczuła, jak zdziera z niej ubranie. Złapał ją za biodra i przemocą podniósł na klęczki. Z ust ciekła jej gęsta ślina. Kiedy w nią wchodził nie otworzyła zaciśniętych oczu, nie wydała z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Nie czuła nic, poza ulgą. Cierpienia tego wieczora dobiegały właśnie końca.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Przekleństwa i morderstwo.**

pokornie upraszam o komentarze. ;)

Rozdział 4

_Czujesz niepokój i ból. To sen, to kolejny sen, który śnisz nad ranem nie znając spokoju duszy. Co raz wyraźniej widzisz te oczy i zdaje ci się, że cierpią. Cierpią przez ciebie. To ty zadajesz im ból? A może jesteś tylko biernym obserwatorem cierpienia tak, jak teraz podczas snu, z którego wyrywa cię blask wschodzącego słońca? Nie sypiasz w łóżku już od wielu lat. Boisz się niegotowości, śmiertelnego bezruchu. Siedzisz tu w fotelu całą noc. Masz wrażenie, że zaczynacie tworzyć całość. Ty i stary fotel. Obaj tak samo zimni, nieczuli zdewastowani latami brutalnego użytkowania. Nosicie na sobie wiele blizn i wiele niezagojonych ran. I robicie się tacy puści w środku… Tak, jak z fotela wypada krusząca się gąbka, tak i ty powoli oddajesz dzień, za dniem tej szarej pustce domu dla poległych za życia. Jesteś cholernie bezużyteczny. Dla kogoś, kto całe życie oddał służbie, to wyjątkowo trudne. Ale co możesz zrobić? Nie masz pieniędzy, nie masz rodziny, nie masz przyjaciół. Nie masz dokąd pójść. I podobno jesteś chory. Podobno coś się stało z Twoim umysłem. Podobno. Czasem rzeczywiście wydaje ci się, że jesteś trochę otępiały. Ale te oczy przyciągają twoje myśli, jak magnes, więc siedzisz i myślisz, by rozwiązać nurtującą cię zagadkę._

Ronald Weasley nie tyle chodził, co miotał się od ściany do ściany swojej sypialni w rodzinnej Norze. Obijał się o łóżko, potrącał krzesła i co jakiś czas ciskał o podłogę jakiś Bogu ducha winny przedmiot. Odkąd wrócili z kolacji u Potterów nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nie potrafił się uspokoić. Minęło już kilka godzin, a w nim wciąż wrzało. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel ten, dla którego ryzykował na wojnie swoje i cudze życie, przyjaciel na tyle bliski, że Ron wybaczył mu zranienie siostry i odbicie dziewczyny…

─ To nie on ci ją odbił, Ron – nawet nie zauważył, że wypowiadał niektóre myśli na głos, tak jak tego, że Ginewra stała od jakiegoś czasu w drzwiach jego pokoju i przyglądała się mu z rękoma splecionymi na piersi.

─ A kto? – odpowiedział warknięciem.

─ To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Sam widzisz, jaki on jest. Musimy coś zrobić.

Na kolacji u Potterów, kiedy Harry, za pośrednictwem Rose, poniżył ich i wyrzucił ze swojego domu, Ginny podjęła decyzję. Skoro nie miała już jak namawiać Hermiony, by ta uciekła od męża, trzeba było działać za plecami brązowowłosej Gryfonki.

─ To znaczy, co? – Ron w widoczny sposób nie był w nastroju do pogaduszek. – Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia Ginny, to mów i spadaj.

Wściekłość rozsadzała mu czaszkę. Teraz przypominał sobie swoje słowa z piątego roku w Hogwarcie: „Człowiek nie może czuć aż tyle, bo by eksplodował". Teraz już wiedział, że rację miał wtedy tylko połowicznie. Można czuć tyle i więcej, a jakże, ale eksplozja w końcu się wydarzy. Taka, czy inna.

Jasne… - Ginny dłuższą chwilę zastanawiała się, jak zacząć. – Harry bardzo się zmienił, Ron – powiedziała wreszcie. – Nic ci nie mówiłam, bo Hermiona mi zabroniła, ale teraz…

─ Teraz to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia – prychnął chłopak. – ON nas tam nie chce. Wychował sobie tę swoją córeczkę...

─ Ron! – Ginny przerwała bratu, zniecierpliwiona jego niekończącą się tyradą. – Daj mi coś powiedzieć! Na Merlina, jesteś czasem gorszy niż baba.

─ Żyję z samymi babami, to tak mam – mruknął.

─ Dobra. Jak chcesz. – Ginny już cofała się na korytarz. Wiedziała, że musi postawić teraz bratu ultimatum. Dopóki był wściekły na Harry'ego, mogła go zmusić do działania. Wiedziała, że Ron zbyt mocno kocha przyjaciela, by w innych okolicznościach dało się go łatwo namówić do działania na niekorzyść Pottera.

─ Ok, mów co tam masz do powiedzenia – Ron potarł szczękę w geście pełnym zafrasowania.

─ To nie jest JEGO córka, Ron – podjęła dziewczyna.

Rudzielec zmarszczył brwi. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

─ Jeśli nie jego, to…

─ Nie ważne! Nie powiem ci więcej, niż jest to konieczne. I tak wystawiam teraz zaufanie Hermiony na próbę.

─ Ok – Ron usiadł na brzegu łóżka. – Mów. Będę grzeczny. Hermiona zostawiła mnie dla kogoś, kto nie był Harrym, a Rose jest zapewne tego tajemniczego kogoś córką.

─ Dobrze kombinujesz – ton głosu Ginewry był ironiczny. – W każdym razie ten związek dosyć szybko się zakończył.

─ Dzięki Harry'emu.

─ Tak, Potter definitywnie to zakończył, grożąc Hermionie, że jeśli się z nim nie zwiąże jej facet skończy dwa metry pod ziemią.

─ Kurde…

─ To jeszcze nie koniec. Musisz się wreszcie dowiedzieć, jaki z niego gnój. Cały czarodziejski świat powinien to wiedzieć. To ścierwo chce startować w wyborach na Ministra Magii.

─ Żartujesz?

─ Czy ty nie czytasz Proroka, Ron?!

─ Nie ważne. Mów.

─ Harry zmusił ją do małżeństwa i jak by tego było mało, okazało się, że zrobił to nie z szaleńczej miłości, co byłabym jeszcze w stanie zrozumieć i mu wybaczyć, ale przez zwykły sadyzm.

─ Nie rozumiem…

─ Wiem Ron. Obie wciskaliśmy ci historię ich wielkiego uczucia. Dla dobra Hermiony, Rose…

─ I tego jej tajemniczego faceta.

vTak. On ją bije, Ron. Bije i poniża. Zastrasza, szantażuje, zabiera jej osobowość. Musiała oddać mu różdżkę. Nie wolno jej spóźnić się z niczym nawet o pięć minut. Jest jego niewolnicą. Potrafi torturować ją cruciatusem, aż Hermiona straci przytomność. Wiesz ile razy była już w Świętym Mungu?

─ I nikt nie zareagował? – w oczach chłopaka palił się niebezpieczny ogień.

─ Zawsze kazał jej pić Eliksir Wielosokowy.

─ Zabiję fiuta – warknął Ron.

─ Nie sądzę – mruknęła Ginny, która nie wątpiła w szczerość słów brata.. – Ktoś, kto zabił Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać nie da się łatwo zgładzić. A jeśli ci się to uda obydwoje wylądujemy na całuśnej randce z dementorami. Oczywiście jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście i wcześniej nie rozszarpie nas rozwścieczony tłum. Chcesz tego dla naszej matki?

─ Nie za bardzo – twarz Weasley'a przybrała odcień dojrzałego pomidora. – Więc co zrobimy?

─ Musimy go zdemaskować – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. – Pokazać im wszystkim, kim stał się ich Zbawca.

─ A niech to, ty chcesz, żebym go śledził…

─ Tak, Ron. Będziemy go na zmianę szpiegować.

─ Pomożemy jej – chłopak nabrał trochę otuchy.

─ Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nie zaszkodzimy – szepnęła Ginny.

Obserwując dom Potterów, Ron i Ginewra poznali plan dnia Harry'ego. Wiedzieli, o której wstaje, o której wychodzi z domu i kiedy do niego wraca. Znali porę lunchu i kolacji. Zauważyli, że w każdy weekend Potter przesiaduje rankiem w swoim gabinecie na piętrze. Przy zamkniętych okiennicach i zapalonym nikłym świetle świec spędza tam kilka godzin, by w porze lunchu zejść schodami do położonej na parterze jadalni. Wreszcie Ron zaoferował się sprawdzić, dokąd codziennie udaje się Złoty Chłopiec. Wiedzieli, że pracuje w Ministerstwie, w dziale zajmującym się kombatantami, jednak chcieli mieć pewność, że jest to jedyne zajęcie ich dawnego przyjaciela. Ginny podejrzewała, że Harry ma coś więcej do ukrycia nić rodzinne piekło, gdyż zawsze wracał pół godziny po skończeniu pracy. Przecież aportacja nie zajmowała więcej niż kilka sekund. Albo zostawał po godzinach, albo mogli odkryć coś, co mogłoby pomóc im w pogrążeniu Idealnego Pottera.

Pewnego mglistego, grudniowego dnia Ron wybrał się w okolice Ministerstwa Magii, by zaczekać, aż Harry wyjdzie z pracy. Zbliżała się trzecia po południu i rudzielec wiedział, że jeśli tylko Potter robi cokolwiek poza biurem, wkrótce jego sylwetka ukaże się w wyjściu z publicznych toalet. Sam siedział już od kwadransa w pobliskiej kawiarni i popijał jakiś mugolski specjał noszący wyszukaną nazwę: Cafe Latte. Nawet mu to smakowało. Przypominało mu czasy, gdy on i Hermiona mieli wspólne plany na przyszłość. A przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydawało. Często wychodzili wtedy do niemagicznych lokali, bo dziewczyna chciała pokazać mu swój świat, jak to powiedziała, _od kuchni_. Te wspomnienia były tak nierealne teraz, gdy jego życie przypominało zgliszcza Hogwartu zaraz po ostatecznej bitwie. Był sam. Żadna kobieta nie chciała go tak naprawdę – zdarzały się jeszcze zafascynowane jego sławą dziewczyny, ale i one zwykle wypytywały go o Harry'ego Pottera. Z resztą, miał już dosyć przygód na jedną czy dwie noce. Marzył o stałym związku, rodzinie, mnóstwie dzieci. Zauważył, że im stawał się starszy, tym bardziej przypominał swojego ojca. To nie była tylko jego obserwacja. Bracia zaczęli nazywać go małym Arturem, gdy po raz pierwszy zreperował stary mugolski budzik, który zostawiła w Norze Hermiona. Wtedy nie wiązało się to może z fascynacją niemagicznymi artefaktami, ale z czasem przejął hobby ojca. Podejrzewał, że miało to niejaki związek z wciąż niewygasłym uczuciem do Hermiony. W ten sposób nadal mógł poznawać jej świat, choć przez chwilę poczuć się blisko niej.

Drgnął, gdy po drugiej stronie ulicy pojawiła się znajoma postać czarnowłosego chłopaka. Szybko dopił napój, rzucił na stół kilka mugolskich monet i wybiegł z kawiarni, starając się jednocześnie wtopić w tłum i nie stracić Pottera z oczu. Harry szedł pewnym, szybkim krokiem. Widocznie cel jego podróży nie znajdował się daleko, skoro postanowił dotrzeć tam piechotą. Ron nie znał zbyt dobrze niemagicznej części Londynu, jednak dosyć szybko zorientował się, dokąd podąża jego przyjaciel ze szkolnych lat. Jak mógł się aż tak bardzo zmienić? Jak on, Ron, mógł tego nie zauważyć? W sumie Hermiona zawsze wytykała mu emocjonalną tępotę, ale żeby aż tak… Potter skręcił w prawo i Weasley na moment stracił go z oczu. Jednak po chwili zobaczył, że Harry zbiega po schodach do podziemnego przejścia. Przyspieszył i szedł dalej w niewielkim oddaleniu, ukryty za parą przechodniów. Miał nadzieję, że jego mugolski strój i wyczarowane wąsy uchronią go przed rozpoznaniem, gdyby Potterowi przyszło do głowy obejrzeć się za siebie. Na szczęście, jak na razie nie przychodziło. Wynurzyli się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Czarnowłosy znów skręcił, ale Ron nie przejmował się już, że go zgubi. Poczekał chwilę za winklem. Byli na miejscu.

Na budynku wiecznie wisiała informacja o przeprowadzanym remoncie. Był to stary dom handlowy i Ron zastanawiał się czasem, czy zwolennicy dyskryminacji osób niemagicznych nie mają trochę racji. Przecież trzeba było być skończonym kretynem by nie zainteresować się powodem, dla którego budynek stoi pusty już od kilkudziesięciu lat. Kiedy był już pewny, że Harry zdążył przedstawić swoją sprawę kobiecemu manekinowi, on także podszedł do zdewastowanej witryny.

─ Odwiedziny – powiedział cicho.

─ U kogo? – denerwująco piskliwy głos recepcjonistki zadzwonił mu w uszach.

─ U… Longbottomów – powiedział po chwili wahania.

─ Czwarte piętro pokój sto trzydzieści pięć.

Ron wszedł do budynku, nie wdając się w dalsze dyskusje z manekinem. Chociaż miał jej ochotę powiedzieć, żeby mówiła trochę ciszej.

Znalazł się w wielkim hallu. Chorzy, towarzyszący i odwiedzający mijali się podążając we wszystkie strony. Wiele się tu zmieniło, odkąd był tu po Bitwie o Hogwart. Cały obiekt mocno zmodernizowano, odświeżono wystrój. Teraz, wzorem Ministerstwa, pośrodku stał posąg. Te z kolei pokazywał poświęcenie magomedyków. _Ku czci tym, którzy niosą pomoc_ – głosił napis pod postacią czarodzieja podtrzymującego mdlejącą postać. Schronił się za pomnikiem obserwując poczynania Pottera.

Harry zmierzał w stronę jednej z wind. Ron poczekał, aż chłopak wsiądzie i zasuną się za nim drzwi, po czym sam wybrał dźwig sąsiadujący z tym, którym podróżował Wybraniec. Winda jechała do góry. Na każdym piętrze Weasley wystawiał ostrożnie głowę, by nie przegapić końca swojej podróży. Wreszcie, na przedostatnim, szóstym poziomie, zobaczył znajomą czuprynę. Harry otworzył jakieś drzwi i zniknął za nimi. Rudzielec odczekał chwilę i podszedł bliżej. Od pewnego czasu miał problemy ze wzrokiem. _Laboratorium - nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony_ – przeczytał. Powoli uchylił drzwi i wetknął głowę do środka. Przed nim ciągnął się długi, wąski korytarz z mnóstwem wejść po obu stronach. Ruszył powoli, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.

Każde drzwi opatrzone były rzymską cyfrą. Podchodził do każdych i nasłuchiwał bojąc się zajrzeć do pomieszczenia. Gdyby był tam Harry, mógłby go rozpoznać, a wtedy cały plan spaliłby na panewce. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie Pottera, zanim personel zauważy go i wyrzuci z laboratorium. Wreszcie przy numerze VI usłyszał głos, który z pewnością należał do wybrańca. Przyłożył ucho do chłodnego drewna i nasłuchiwał.

─ Masz to? – zapytał Potter ostro.

─ Tak, oczywiście, panie Potter – ten głos nie kojarzył się Ronowi z nikim, kogo znał. Zapewne był to jeden z laborantów.

─ Jak długo jeszcze zajmie ci jego ulepszanie? – Harry był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

─ Spokojnie, mój Panie, jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni i…

─ Mam przez kolejnych kilka tygodni przychodzić tu do ciebie? Czy ty myślisz, że ja nie mam innych zajęć?

─ Nie, proszę pana, nie, oczywiście, ja… - tamten mężczyzna był wyraźnie przerażony.

─ To czemu marnujesz mój cenny czas?

─ Panie, ja…

─ Czy mam uznać, że jesteś bezużyteczny?

─ Nie… Oczywiście, że nie, ja się będę starał…

─ Mam poszukać innego Mistrza Eliksirów?

─ Nie panie Potter, ja będę próbował… Ja się poprawię, ja…

─ Och, zamilcz idioto – warknął Harry.

─ Z wami nigdy nie można inaczej niż strachem.

─ Niech mi pan wybaczy.

─ Mówiłem zamilcz!

Ron powoli uchylił drzwi. Pośrodku laboratorium wypełnionego regałami i bulgocącymi kociołkami stał Harry i mężczyzna w czarnej szacie. Miał przylizane, jakby tłuste włosy i ziemistą cerę. _Zupełnie, jak Snape_ – pomyślał Ron.

─ Dasz mi to, czy nie? – warknął Harry. Był zwrócony plecami do drzwi, więc Weasley nie musiał się obawiać zdemaskowania. Ten drugi był zbyt przerażony, by dostrzegać cokolwiek poza Wybrańcem.

Mężczyzna drżącymi dłońmi pogrzebał w pole szaty, o mały włos wypuszczając z fiolkę.

─ Pieprzony niezdara – mruknął Potter i odkorkował szklane naczynko. Wypił jego zawartość do dna. Nieznany Ronowi eliksir miał zgniłozieloną barwę.

Harry oddał pustą fiolkę Mistrzowi.

─ Wiesz, co? – zaczął teatralnie swobodnym tonem. – Chyba jednak będę musiał odwiedzić naszego wspólnego przyjaciela. Co o tym sądzisz?

Tłustowłosy mężczyzna nie był w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku choć trochę przypominającego ludzką mowę. Zbladł tylko jeszcze bardziej i zaczął cofać się, to otwierając, to zamykając usta. Z jego gardła wydostał się przeciągły jęk. Harry wyjął różdżkę.

─ Avada Kedavra – mruknął.

Ron wypuścił z rąk drzwi, które trzasnęły głucho. Popędził korytarzem w stronę wyjścia, słysząc z sobą niespieszne kroki Pottera.

_Kim on się stał? Kim on się stał?_ – ta myśl kołatała się uparcie w głowie Rona, kiedy raz po raz naciskał guzik wzywający windę. Wreszcie winda zjawiła się i Weasley z ulgą stwierdził, że nie jest pusta. Jechało nią jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden miał na sobie strój magomedyka, drugi zabandażowaną twarz. Winda ruszyła. Na piątym piętrze wysiadł pracownik szpitala. Ron zerknął w stroną chorego.

─ Jeśli szuka pan oddziału magicznych poparzeń, to chyba trzeci poziom – powiedział do towarzysza podróży. Chciał wynagrodzić światu udaną ucieczkę.

─ Nie szukam oddziału, Weasley – w odpowiedzi usłyszał wściekły głos Pottera. Odruchowo spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny. Bandaże zniknęły i obok rudzielca stał teraz Harry Potter.

Winda zatrzymała się pomiędzy piętrami. Zapewne było to efektem zaklęcia rzuconego przez Wybrańca.

─ Dla-dlaczego to zrobiłeś… - Ron czuł, że robi mu się słabo ze strachu.

─ Usuwam niewygodnych świadków, Weasley – odpowiedział zimno ten, którego Ron uważał kiedyś za swojego przyjaciela.

─ Mnie też zabijesz? – zapytał cicho rudzielec.

Harry zaśmiał się. Ale nie był to śmiech, który Ron pamiętał ze szkolnych lat. Był to lodowaty dźwięk, pełen okrucieństwa.

─ Nie, Weasley. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Ty możesz się jeszcze okazać użyteczny.

Ron kątem oka dostrzegł nieznaczny ruch postaci obok niego, a potem zapadła ciemność.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Żadnych datkowych ostrzeżeń. Troche podróży w czasie. Miło byłoby poznac Waszą opinię. Pozdrawiam.**

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

_Kiedy rano budziło go słońce, czuł się jak nocny motyl – przerażony i bezbronny wobec mijającego czasu. W świetle dnia czuł się nagi. Od świata, który nigdy nie miał mu do zaoferowania nic, poza cierpieniem, odgradzają go jedynie jego czarne szaty. Szaty Mistrza Eliksirów. Chociaż nim zawsze był naprawdę. Tej jednej rzeczy nie może mu odebrać złośliwy los. Kiedy o tym myślał, chociaż przez chwilę czuł się jak zwycięzca. Jednak w następnej chwili wspomnienie tych oczu odbierało mu radość z wygranej. Miał wrażenie, że jest chory, że coś z nim jest nie tak. Jakby ktoś zabrał kawałek jego duszy. Czuł się niekompletny i rozbity. Nigdy tak nie było, aż… Aż do pewnego dnia, którego nie pamiętał. Przypominał sobie całe swoje życie, poza jednym, malutkim urywkiem, który był jak zarysowanie na płycie gramofonowej. Dźwięk cichł na kilka sekund, słychać było zgrzyt, a potem melodia powracała znowu i wszystkim wydawało się, że muzyka nigdy nie przestał grać. Snape wiedział już, że musi dowiedzieć się, co znajdowało się w miejscu owej rysy. Że jest to klucz do odzyskania samego siebie. A może czegoś więcej. Zaczynał mieć niejasne poczucie, że ktoś odebrał mu wspomnienia. Postanowił, że przy najbliższej wizycie spyta o to tę młodą Weasley._

Było późne popołudnie. Ginny siedziała przy kuchennym stole, ze zdenerwowania wierciła się na krześle i przebierała nogami pod stołem. Minęła już doba. Cała doba odkąd jej brat po raz ostatni dał znać, że żyje. A nawet trochę więcej. Umówili się, że jeśli nie będzie mógł wrócić tego samego dnia, przyśle do niej patronusa z wiadomością. A tu nic. Kompletny brak jakichkolwiek informacji. Czy się martwiła? Jasne, że tak. Ron zawsze był jej ukochanym bratem. Była pomiędzy nimi tak niewielka różnica wieku, że od urodzenia, aż do dziś byli niemal nierozłączni. Nawet w Hogwarcie Ronald nie wstydził się towarzystwa młodszej siostry i Ginewra częściej przesiadywała w gronie starszego roku, niż w swojej własnej grupie wiekowej. Czy miała do siebie pretensje? Też pytanie. Oczywiście, że je miała. Miała ich całe mnóstwo. O to, że w ogóle wpadła na ten poroniony pomysł ze śledzeniem Harry'ego, o to że pozwoliła bratu iść samemu pod Ministerstwo Magii. Miała tego dnia inne plany – spotykała się z Deanem Thomasem, który od kilku miesięcy próbował sprawić, by ich przyjacielskie stosunki przerodziły się w coś bardziej romantycznego. Z ulga przyjęła więc propozycję Rona, by zostawiła Londyn właśnie jemu. Teraz, po kolejnej nudnawej randce, siedziała i dosłownie gryzła palce ze wściekłości na samą siebie. Jak mogła być tak samolubna? Czy wojna niczego jej nie nauczyła?

─ Powiesz mi, co się stało, kochanie? – głos pani Weasley był jak zwykle pełen łagodności i gotowości do wsparcia. – Czy coś wczoraj poszło nie tak?

Ginny popatrzyła na matkę. Molly, niby to odwrócona do córki plecami i bez reszty pogrążona w przygotowywaniu obiadu, cały czas przyglądała się swojemu najmłodszemu dziecku.

─ I tak i nie – odpowiedziała cicho Ginewra. Jak miała powiedzieć matce, że wystawiła Rona na niebezpieczeństwo i teraz najprawdopodobniej znajduje się w poważnych tarapatach.

─ Opowiadaj – zachęciła dziewczynę pani Weasley.

─ To nie takie proste, mamo – wyznała Ginny.

─ Och, możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale kiedy miałam tyle lat, co ty, wszystkie te sercowe sprawy były dla mnie tak samo trudne, jak dla ciebie. Z czasem, jak to w życiu bywa, wszystko nabrało kształtów.

─ Kiedy miałaś tyle lat, co ja, Bill i Charlie już biegali, a Percy niedługo miał się pojawić na świecie – mruknęła Ginny w odpowiedzi. – Ja cały czas jestem sama.

─ A Dean? To bardzo miły chłopiec…

─ Aż rzygać się chce.

Molly Weasley westchnęła.

─ Dalej tęsknisz za Harrym? – zapytała łagodnie.

─ Nie, mamo – odparła Ginny. – Dalej mu nie wybaczyłam. I szczerze go nienawidzę.

Pani Weasley przez chwilę milczała.

─ To co się właściwie wczoraj stało? Chcesz w ogóle o tym rozmawiać?

─ Tak – Ginny wreszcie podjęła decyzję. – Chcę. Ale to długa historia – uprzedziła.

─ A ja mam czas – odpowiedziała Molly. – Pieczeń jeszcze trochę posiedzi sobie w piekarniku.

_**pięć lat wcześniej, rok bitwy o Hogwart**_

Drzwi wejściowe do Nory zamknęły się z trzaskiem. W korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Molly i Artur Weasley'owie wychylili głowy z salonu, niby to spokojnie czekając na powrót najmłodszego syna.

─ I jak? – matka jako pierwsza nie wytrzymała napięcia.

─ Co, jak? – otrzymała w odpowiedzi warknięcie Rona.

─ Ronaldzie! – Artur wstał już z fotela i składał właśnie _Proroka Codziennego_, - nie odzywaj się tak do matki.

─ Sorry – burknął nastolatek.

Wymianę zdań przerwał tupot kilku par stóp i niebawem Ginny rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję a Fred i George zaczęli poklepywać go po plecach.

─ No, stary…

─ …teraz to już na poważnie…

─ Gdzie się podział nasz mały braciszek…

─ Czy mama opowiadała ci o metodach antykoncepcji? – bliźniacy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie.

─ Zamknijcie się wszyscy! – Ron nie wytrzymywał już całego zamieszania wokół jego osoby. – Ginny, puść mnie!

─ Zostawcie go – powiedział spokojnie Artur Weasley. – Chyba nie wszystko poszło tak, jak chciałeś, prawda, synu?

Fred, George i Ginny cofnęli się. Dziewczyna patrzyła smutno na brata. Ona, jako jedyna, nie wyglądała na specjalnie zaskoczoną.

─ Nic nie wyszło – burknął Ron. – Był czerwony na twarzy. – Zanim zdążyłem się oświadczyć, powiedziała mi, że nie może mnie dłużej oszukiwać, że kogoś ma i zawsze byłem dla niej tylko przyjacielem.

Molly zatkała dłonią usta.

─ Ale jak, to? Ron, kochanie, jesteś pewien, że dobrze ją zrozumiałeś?

─ Mamo, czy uważasz mnie za aż takiego tępaka? Jak inaczej można było to zrozumieć?

Weasley'owie milczeli.

─ Wiedziałaś o tym, prawda? – Ron zwrócił się ze złością do swojej siostry.

─ Tak – przyznała dziewczyna. – Wiedziałam, że kogoś ma, ale myślałam… myślałam, że się opamięta.

Najmłodszy z braci zakrył twarz dłońmi.

─ I wiecie, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – rozległ się przytłumiony głos Rona. – Nie potrafię jej za to znienawidzić. Nie potrafię!

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

─ Ja otworzę! – zawołała Hermiona.

─ Tylko pamiętaj o zabezpieczeniach – z kuchni dobiegł ją męski głos. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do swoich myśli. Odczekała chwilę, aż zaklęcia chroniące dom przestaną działać, po czym podeszła do drzwi.

─ Kto tam? – zapytała.

─ Ginny!

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi.

─ Na Merlina, co tu robisz, Ginn? – zapytała brązowowłosa przepuszczając przyjaciółkę w przejściu.

─ Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała cicho.

─ Jasne… chodź do salonu.

─ Czy ON jest w domu? – Ginny patrzyła z nadzieją na starszą Gryfonkę.

─ Jest.

─ Cholera…

─ A w czym to ci przeszkadza? – Hermiona uniosła brwi. – Nadal mogę się z wami przyjaźnić. Nikt mnie przecież nie trzyma tu siłą, ani nie zabrania kontaktów ze światem. Kurczę, Ginny, czy ty go masz za aż takiego tyrana?

─ Nooo, wiesz, wiemy o nim tylko tyle, ile pokazał nam na zajęciach w Hogwarcie…

─ To spróbuj o tym zapomnieć, dobrze?

─ Nie wiem, czy to możliwe.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz potem spoważniała. Kiedy były już w salonie, usiadły na starej rozsypującej się sofie.

─ Przychodzisz ze względu na Rona?

─ Tak – przyznała ruda, nie patrząc koleżance w oczy.

─ Bardzo jesteś na mnie wściekła?

─ Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

─ Ginny – Hermiona wzięła dłonie przyjaciółki w swoje. – Ja po prostu nie mogłam inaczej. Zrozum. Z Ronem nic mnie nie łączy. Myślałam, że kiedyś zacznie, ale się myliłam.

─ Przyjaźń to znacznie więcej, niż nic – zauważyła Weasley ponuro. Chociaż chciała zabrać ręce, nie zrobiła tego. Chciała ją zrozumieć i się z nią pogodzić. Przecież były przyjaciółkami. Niemal siostrami.

─ Przecież ty też wierzysz w wielką miłość – przypomniała rudej Hermiona. – Tyle lat czekałaś na to, aż Harry poprosi cię o chodzenie, a teraz… Teraz jesteście zaręczeni, szczęśliwi, planujecie ślub. Ja nie mogłabym czuć się tak przy Ronie.

─ Może kiedyś…

─ Może. Ale ja już się tak czuję. Przy kimś innym.

─ Przy Tłustowatym Dupku – mruknęła Ginewra.

─ Ja naprawdę mam bardzo dobry słuch Weasley – od progu salonu do ich uszu doleciał lodowaty głos Snape'a. – Najmłodsza z tej całej rudej hałastry i jednocześnie najgłupsza – sarknął.

─ Severusie – Hermiona patrzyła w jego stronę błagalnym wzrokiem, - co ja ci mówiłam o obrażaniu moich przyjaciół?

Snape odwrócił się i zniknął bez słowa.

─ I ty go kochasz? – brwi Ginny niemal zniknęły pod czupryną jej miedzianych włosów.

─ Tak, Ginn. Właśnie jego.

_**kilka tygodni po bitwie o Hogwart**_

Hermiona chodziła tam i sam po pokoju, czekając, aż Severus wróci do domu. Powoli zapadał zmierzch, a jej mężczyzna miał zdążyć na obiad. Tym czasem nic nie wskazywało na to, by dotarł na kolację. Granger wykręcała siebie palce, z głową pełną najczarniejszych myśli, raz po raz zerkała przez okno. Niby Voldemort nie dawał znaku życia już od ponad miesiąca, jednak strach pozostał. Harry również nie wrócił po ostatniej bitwie i na razie uznawany był za zaginionego. Po prawdzie, nikt już nie wierzył w powrót Wybrańca i Ministerstwo Magii planowało symboliczny pogrzeb. Ginny rozpaczała bez końca nie mogąc się pogodzić z utratą narzeczonego. Ona również przestała już czekać. Żadne poszukiwania nie przyniosły rezultatu. Niby nie znaleziono ciała, ale…

W tym momencie zaskrzypiały drzwi wejściowe. Hermiona pobiegła do hallu, ocierając łzy.

─ Na brodę Merlina, gdzie byłeś tak dłu… ─ ostatnie słowo utknęło jej w gardle, uśmiech zamarł na ustach. Przez moment stała i wpatrywała się, zaskoczona, w postać na progu snape'owego domu. Potem rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyję.

─ Harry! – krzyknęła. – Jak ja się cieszę! Myśleliśmy… Myśleliśmy… ─ rozpłakała się z radości. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że Potter stoi sztywny i milczący, nie odwzajemniając jej uścisku.

─ Co się z tobą działo? – zapytała odsunąwszy się od niego na długość ramion. - Nic ci nie jest? Nie jesteś ranny?

─ Nie – odpowiedział zimno Potter. – Odsuń się, musimy porozmawiać.

Hermiona patrzyła na przyjaciela zdumiona jego zachowaniem.

─ Byłeś już u Ginny? – chciała wiedzieć Gryfonka.

─ Byłem – mruknął Harry. – Między mną, a tą rudą idiotką wszystko skończone.

─ Ale Harry! Musisz do niej wrócić i ją przeprosić, ona umierała z tęsknoty za tobą. Nie wiesz, jak…

─ Zamilcz! – warknął Potter. – Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić, a w szczególności taka szlama jak ty.

Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała się przed wymierzeniem przyjacielowi policzka. Stwierdziła jednak, że Harry musi źle się czuć po wszystkim, co go spotkała i takie kwestie wyjaśnią sobie później. Szła właśnie zamknąć drzwi, gdy pojawił się w nich Snape.

─ Jesteś nareszcie! – powiedziała z ulgą, wpuszczając go do środka. – Czy wiesz, kto tu jest? Harry wrócił!

Hermiona poinformowała go o tym niepotrzebnie, gdyż Stary Nietoperz już od progu wlepiał oczy w Pottera.

─ Myślę, Hermiono, że powinnaś stąd wyjść – powiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów stając pomiędzy kobietą, a Złotym Chłopcem. W dłoni ściskał różdżkę.

─ Ale, Severusie…

Snape zerknął przelotnie w stronę dziewczyny i to go zgubiło. Czerwony promień wytrysnął z różdżki Harry'ego i ugodził byłego belfra w pierś!

─ Severusie! – krzyknęła bezradnie Hermiona. – Harry, co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś?!

─ _Expelliarm__o__us_ – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Różdżka wiedźmy poszybowała wprost do ręki Pottera.

─ Co ty robisz? – powtórzyła pytanie dziewczyna.

─ Od dziś jesteś moja, szlamo. Zrozumiałaś? ─ syknął Harry, celując do Hermiony. Ta stała jak wryta, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć.

─ Zrozumiałaś?! – warknął ponownie.

Skinęła głową. W jej oczach szkliły się łzy. Była przerażona.

─ _Obliviate_ – wymruczał Potter. – On nie będzie pamiętał nic z waszego wspólnego życia – powiedział jeszcze. A ty, jeśli chcesz, by twój ukochany zdrajca żył, masz być posłuszna.

Pani Weasley siedziała sztywno na kuchennym krześle.

─ Teraz rozumiesz, mamo? – Ginny uśmiechała się smutno. – Ona mi go nie zabrała. To on odebrał wszystko jej.

─ To okropne, Ginny, dlaczego wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? – Molly otarła pot z czoła brzegiem fartucha.

─ Żeby ją chronić.

─ A teraz? Teraz, co się zmieniło?

Ginny opowiedziała matce o ostatniej kolacji u Potterów, oraz o tym, jak wraz z Ronem postanowili śledzić Harry'ego.

─ Czy wyście rozumy postradali?! – pani Weasley wstała gwałtownie z krzesła. Przez to wszystko pieczeń zaczęła już dymić. ─ Gdzie jest Ronald? Powinien już wrócić z pracy. Chcę usłyszeć od was obojga, co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Przecież mogło się wam coś stać!

─ Mamo…

─ Nie wystarczy, że wasz ojciec nie żyje? Chcecie, żebym ja zawału przez was…

─ Mamo!

─ Co jeszcze? – Molly Weasley patrzyła na córkę w napięciu.

─ Chodzi właśnie o Rona. Od wczoraj nie daje znaku życia.

sss

Następnego dnia rano Ginewra piła herbatę na werandzie Potterów.

─ Jeśli Harry cię tu zobaczy, wszystkie będziemy miały kłopoty – spłoszona Hermiona rozglądała się niespokojnie.

─ Nie, jeśli ze mną uciekniesz – powiedziała Ginny.

─ Nie mogę – pani Potter wpatrywała się w przestrzeń pustymi oczami.

─ Bo on go skrzywdzi? – zapytała cicho Ginny.

─ Bo on go skrzywdzi.

Milczały przez chwilę.

─ Chyba dopadł Rona – odezwała się wreszcie Ginewra.

─ Jak to, ma Rona? – Hermiona nie kryła zdziwienia.

─ Razem z Ronem śledziliśmy twojego popapranego mężulka. A teraz Ron gdzieś z niknął. Ja też ryzykuję życiem bliskiej mi osoby, Hermiono. Zabierając cię stąd mogę wydać na niego wyrok. A jednak obie z mamą chcemy zaryzykować. Mama kazała ci powiedzieć, że ofiara Rona nie może pójść na marne. Że jeśli Ron już nie żyje, to ona nie wybaczy ci, jeśli nie spróbujesz uwolnić się od Pottera. Wiesz, że Harry nie skrzywdzi Rosie bardziej, niż tymi bzdurami, które jej opowiada.

─ Wiem – przyznała Hermiona.

─ Więc zabieraj małą i chodź!

Brązowowłosa czarownica powoli skinęła głową.


	6. Rozdział 6

Dziękuję za wspaniałą recenzję, która bardzo podniosła mnie na pisarskim duchu. Ten rozdział dedykuję Francesca's. Dziękuję.

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

_Cały świat wydaje się martwy, gdy samemu żyje się jedynie z braku lepszego wyboru. Nie wierzył w Boga, ale nie pokładał też nadziei w poddaniu się i samobójstwie. Przecież byłoby to jednako niehonorowe i idiotyczne. Nie, Severus Snape zawsze walczył do końca, nawet o przegraną sprawę, nawet jeśli pozostanie w grze zakładało przedłużającą się karę. Tak było i tym razem. Każdy dzień był dla niego więzieniem, workiem myśli pozbawionym dna. Zapadał dał się w niego o świcie, by wydostać, niby z mrocznej toni wszechświata, gdy jego ciężkie powieki morzył sen. Nietoperz z Lochów miał swoją dumę – gdzieś pod czarnym płaszczem żałoby, którą nosił ostentacyjnie od śmierci matki, pod przetłuszczonymi, zaniedbanymi włosami, niemytymi z przekory wobec norm irytującego świata, gdzieś pod warstwą wiecznej zmarzliny jego osobowości – kwitła w nim czerwona, jak mak, zdrowa i czysta niczym górskie źródło. Tuż obok niej tkwiły też miłość i nadzieja, lecz one miały się znacznie gorzej od swojej szkarłatnej siostry. Jedno było pewne – Severus Snape był zbyt odważny na śmierć. Nazbyt pochłonięty pokutowaniem już za życia, nazbyt zajęty tworzeniem ze swojej egzystencji prawdziwego piekła, by pozwolić sobie na rozgrzeszenie, które przysługiwało nawet jemu. Severus Snape uparcie wbijał swojej duszy drzazgi pod paznokcie, udowadniając sobie tym samym, że jest od innych lepszy, silniejszy i nie zapomni krzywd wyrządzonych innym, nawet gdy pokrzywdzeni dawno odejdą z tego świata. _

W pomieszczeniu śmierdziało kałem i uryną. Głównie tym. Dla kogoś, kto wszedłby tu po dłuższym pobycie na świeżym powietrzu właśnie te wątpliwej urody wonie zagłuszyłyby wszystko inne. Jednak Ronald Weasley zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tkwił tu z rękoma spętanymi na plecach, przywiązany do słupa, pozbawiony różdżki i resztek godności. Siedział w kałuży własnej krwi, szczyn i wymiocin i miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że dziś przynajmniej nie narobi w majtki. Minęło już przecież kilka dni, odkąd ostatni raz miał w ustach coś innego niż… ugh. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, a jednak okropne obrazy bezlitośnie wracały za każdym razem po przebudzeniu wymierzając mu dodatkową karę. Nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich upokorzeniach i torturach, którym poddawał go Potter, Ron nie mógł uwierzyć w to kim, czy też raczej CZYM stał się Harry.

Weasley mógł tylko podejrzewać, że znajduje się w piwnicy. Równie dobrze mogłoby to być jakiekolwiek inne pozbawione okien pomieszczenie. Ściany wymurowano z szarego, chropowatego kamienia. Ron dokładnie poznał ich fakturę przy okazji licznych zderzeń, kiedy jego przyjaciel uczył go bolesnej sztuki latania. Rudzielec nie miał pojęcia, że istnieją w nim takie pokłady cynizmu i sarkazmu. Jeśli Tłustowaty Dupek znajdował się kilkakrotnie w takim samym położeniu, Ron przestał mu mieć za złe to, jak przykry i niesprawiedliwy był dla większości swoich uczniów. Wokół panowały nieprzenikniona ciemność i martwa cisza. Dosłownie. Najmłodszemu z braci Weasley wydawało się, że ten człowiek, którym stał się Harry, zabił nawet ją. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma już długo. Wiedział, że pozostało mu niewiele czasu, bo w końcu Potter znudzi się swoją zabawką i spotka go koniec okraszony neonowo zielonym światłem. Trudno. W tym momencie własna śmierć obchodziła go najmniej. Miał świadomość, że Ginny i Hermiona są teraz w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż jego oprawca czytał z myśli dawnego druha, jak z otwartej księgi. Ron i tak powiedział mu już więcej, niż Harry pragnął wiedzieć i był pewien, że znajdzie w swoim rudym czerepie znacznie więcej szczegółów, jeśli tylko tamten grzecznie go poprosi. A Potter umiał prosić tak, jak nikt inny na tym popieprzonym świecie.

Ron zwymiotował po kolejnym uderzeniu w brzuch. Nie wiedział, czy tym razem był to but, czy pięść Harry'ego. To nie miało większego znaczenia. I tak rzygał już krwią, czuł jej smak w ustach przy każdej kolejnej torsji, a to oznaczało, że jego żołądek pękł. Znowu. Trudno. Potter i tak magicznie go poskleja, by później, całkiem mugolsko, rozpłatać jeszcze raz. Ron czuł tę satysfakcję, jaką dawała czarnowłosemu władza nad życiem i śmiercią. Czuł jego podniecenie wywoływane przez ból, poniżenie i agonię, do których doprowadzany był przez przyjaciela raz po raz. Weasley od kilku dni tkwił na granicy życia i śmierci, trudnej do wytrzymania jawy i sennego koszmaru, będącego przedłużeniem rzeczywistości.

─ Ty pierdolony w dupę zdrajco – syknął Potter. – Czy zdajesz sobie, jakim szlamolubnym ścierwem jesteś? Czy pojmujesz, co czuję patrząc na to, jak żyjesz? Słuchając twojego oddechu?

─ Eeenhhnieeee – wykaszlał z trudem Ron. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że bycie nieposłusznym tylko pogorszy jego sytuację. Przynajmniej nie straci kolejnego palca.

─ Słyszysz mnie szlamolubny szczurze? Słyszysz, dziwko mugoli? – syk Pottera zmienił się teraz w ledwo słyszalny szept.

Ron słyszał. To i wiele więcej. W głowie huczało mu i dzwoniło. Ale w głębi duszy Weasley był zadowolony chociaż z jednej rzeczy. Skoro Potter spędzał czas z nim, nie było go przy Hermionie. A to oznaczało, że Ginny miała okazję pomóc jej w ucieczce. Zaśmiał się cicho, za co Harry rzucił na niego kolejnego Cruciatusa.

sss

Hermiona stała na progu zaniedbanego domu z torbą podróżną w jednej ręce i drobną dłonią Rosie w drugiej. Serce biło jej w piersi jak szalone. Pierwszy raz od lat była tak daleko od domu, od Harry'ego i jego ciągłych gróźb. Czuła się okropnie. Mieszanka lęku, radości i ekscytacji przyprawiała ją o duszności. Bała się o córkę. Co powie, gdy ukochany tatuś zniknął z jej życia? Bała się o Rona, bo podejrzewała, że Harry nie puści go żywego.

Lękała się o Ginny i jej matkę.

I o niego. Severusa Snape'a. Hermiona wiedziała, że jej ucieczka oznacza wyrok dla ukochanego mężczyzny. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że on nie chciałby, żeby się dla niego poświęcały. A Hermiona nie mogła dłużej ignorować zachowań Harry'ego. Nie, kiedy próbował zrobić z Rose potwora podobnego sobie. Mogła znieść wszystko dla ukochanego mężczyzny. Przełknęła odebranie wolności, bicie, wykorzystywanie i poniżanie. Przetrwała odcięcie ja od przyjaciół, przymus grania idealnej rodziny. Nawet śmierć rodziców. Nawet to. Nie mogła jednak chronić Severusa kosztem ich dziecka.

Weszły do środka. Kobieta ukradkiem ocierała łzy patrząc za córką, która wesoło pobiegła zwiedzać nowe mieszkanie. Powiedziały jej z Ginny, że to będą wakacje. Dziewczyna, mimo próśb Hermiony, aby zaniechała tej szalonej decyzji, obiecała, że zabierze Snape'a do Nory. Ponoć Pani Weasley nie chciała słyszeć o innym scenariuszu.

„Skoro mój syn ma za to zginąć ─ powiedziała, ─ niech przynajmniej im się uda."

Hermiona podziwiała tę kobietę całe życie. Była tak silna, nawet po tak wielu stratach, po wszystkich okropieństwach obydwu wojen pozostała nieskazitelna, opiekuńcza i niesamowicie dobra dla innych. Mogłaby mieć taką teściową. Zastanawiała się, jak losy ich wszystkich potoczyłyby się, gdyby zostawiła Severusa i wróciła do Rona. Wtedy nie rozważała takiej decyzji. Ron oświadczył jej się tuz przed zakończeniem wojny. Myślał, że Hermiona robi mu na złość, ma romans z kimś innym, bo on, Ron, nie potrafił się jak dotąd zdeklarować, zachować wobec niej poważnie, dać jej gwarancji swoich uczuć innych niż szeptane do ucha wyznania. Fakt. Hermiona potrzebowała kogoś poważniejszego. To, że tym kimś stał się właśnie Snape było czystym zbiegiem okoliczności. Gdyby nie wojna, nie to, że uratowała mu życie, pewnie nawet by na nią nie spojrzał. Jego była uczennica. Gryfonka. Młodsza o całe pokolenia smarkula o wiecznie zadartym nosie. Czasem bała się, że połączyło ich jego poczucie obowiązku, by spłacić zaciągnięty dług. Ale to, w jaki sposób jej dotykał, to jak martwił się o nią, gdy nie wracała zbyt długo oraz radość i strach, które zobaczyła w jego oczach na widok dwóch kresek na mugolskim teście upewniały ją na bieżąco, że szuka dziury w całym. Miała niespełna dwadzieścia lat, gdy zaszła z nim w ciążę. Urodziła kilka tygodni po swoich urodzinach. Teraz, gdy Rose miała pięć lat, Hermiona widziała, jakim mgnieniem były ich wspólne chwile. Zaledwie rok by się poznać i pożegnać. Ile razy już opłakała to, co mogli razem stworzyć? Oboje cudem przeżyli tę okropną wojnę. Oboje byli ostrożnymi optymistami, gdy rozeszła się wieść o klęsce Voldemorta. Mieli zamiar sprzedać ponury dom na Spinner's End i wyprowadzić się gdzieś, gdzie nikt ich nie znał. Snape nie chciał już uczyć, chciał odciąć się od przeszłości. Ona także nie miała nic do stracenia.

Zamknęła dokładnie drzwi i znalezioną na stoliku różdżką rzuciła wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne, które była w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Przymknęła oczy, oparła się o ścianę. To będzie długie kilka godzin.

sss

Snape przez pierwszych kilka sekund nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, gdy kierownik placówki, w którą zamieszkiwał przyszedł złożyć mu gratulacje, że wreszcie po pięciu latach jego rodzina zgłosiła się, by zabrać go do siebie.

Rodzina? Jaka rodzina. Przez moment był zdezorientowany. Potem nadeszła wściekłość. Ktoś próbował go paskudnie ośmieszyć. Jakiś głupek zwęszył historię o bohaterze wojennym z amnezją i chciał się zabawić jego kosztem. Mistrz Eliksirów nawet zaśmiał się swoim złośliwym śmiechem. Na szczęście dla niego, a pechowo dla tego sukinsyna który chciał mu wykręcić numer skurwiel, który odebrał mu wspomnienia nie był partaczem, wybielił do czysta to, co chciał, zostawiając resztę nietkniętą. A jednak coś pozostało. Te oczy, które prześladowały go co noc kilka chwil przed snem. Dzięki nim mógł łudzić się, że w nicości, która zalewała jego mózg tkwiło coś dobrego.

Potem zobaczył niewysoką rudą kobietę, stojącą w progu jego pokoju, tę samą która odwiedzała go co tydzień z uporem maniaka, mimo że ze wszystkich sił starał się pokazać jej, że nie życzy sobie jej obecności. Ginewra Weasley. Jednak ona i tak zawsze się zjawiała. Podejrzewał, że miała coś wspólnego z właścicielką oczu.

─ Profesorze…

─ Czego znowu ode mnie chcesz, Weasley? Po co ta szopka? Co tym razem wpadło do twojego pustego łba?

─ Pójdzie pan ze mną, profesorze. Dla swojego własnego dobra.

Zaśmiał się paskudnie.

─ Dla mojego dobra? Cóż to za frazesy? Sam najlepiej wiem, co jest dla mnie…

Ginny pokręciła głową.

─ Nie wie pan. Nic pan nie wie. Proszę ze mną iść, a opowiem panu. Wszystko.

Zamurowało go, bodaj pierwszy raz w życiu. Skrzywił się starając się zamaskować swoje zaskoczenie. Czyżby jednak miał rację? Czyżby Weasley była kluczem do jego utraconych wspomnień? W jaki sposób była z tym wszystkim związana?

Wstał, wciąż obdarzając dziewczynę cierpkim uśmiechem.

─ Niech ci będzie Weasley.

─ Wiec coś pan jednak pamięta, profesorze? ─ zapytała szeptem.

Ledwie dostrzegalnie skinął głową.


	7. Rozdział 7

No to zaczynamy ostateczne odliczanie. Zostały już tylko trzy rozdziały do końca. Zapraszam do lektury i zachęcam do zajrzenia na _Dziewięcioro w mroku_, bo tam też nowy rozdział. Pozdrawiam!

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

_Wszystko nagle się zmieniło. Musiał to przyznać, choć niechętnie, sam przed sobą. Miał rodzinę. Wyglądało na to, że ja miał, a jego nocne zwidy nie były jedynie sennymi marami, a pozostałościami osuniętych wspomnień, zbyt silnych, by dało się je usunąć całkowicie. Całe życie wiedział, że uczucia są jak rak, rozrastają się i panoszą po umyśle tak, że nawet magicznym skalpelem nie da się ich usunąć całkowicie i w końcu powrócą tak, lub inaczej, wkradając się z powrotem z cichego niebytu do rzeczywistości. Nienawidził miłości, był taki czas, że nienawidził kochać. Teraz nie pamiętał. Nie pamiętał, czyje oczy widywał w ciemności, nie potrafił połączyć ich z żadną znajomą mu twarzą. Cały jego umysł spinał się i kotłował, ale nie potrafił przywrócić zburzonego przed laty porządku. Tym bardziej buzował w nim gniew, podsycany wstydem. Jak miałby stanąć przed czarodziejskim światem, przed swoja kobieta, przed kimkolwiek, gdy nie był w pełni władz umysłowych? Nigdy nie był piękny. Nigdy nie był najbardziej sprawnym fizycznie człowiekiem. To jego ostry, jak brzytwa umysł dawał mu przewagę, sprawiał, że czuł się sobą. Teraz był jedynie półsnapem. Półproduktem, pomiędzy człowiekiem, a nicością. Jednak posłusznie szedł za rudą dziewczyną, bo przeczucie mówiło mu, że jest to jedyna słuszna rzecz, jaka może uczynić._

Oboje nie byli już sobą. Zdała sobie sprawę, chodząc niespokojnie tam i sam po domu.

Hermiona nasłuchiwała co chwila odgłosów z głębi mieszkania, niespokojna, niezdolna do racjonalnego myślenia. Miała poczucie, jakby Harry mógł pojawić się tu i teraz, wyjść spod dywanu, zza doniczki z oschniętym kwiatem… Z przyzwyczajenia zaczęła sprzątać, co jakiś czas zaglądając do Rose. Bawiła się grzecznie. Ostatnio zaczęła się u niej przejawiać magia; ilekroć dziewczynka się nudziła zaczynały wokół niej krążyć małe, żółte ptaszki. Te same, które ścigały Rona w Hogwarcie, wiele, wiele lat temu.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się smutno. Kiedy to było? Ona i Ronald robili wszystko, by ułatwić życie Harry'ego. By go ochronić. By pomóc mu w zabiciu Tego-Którego-imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Kiedy to się stało? I jak? Czy Harry zawsze był potworem? Nigdy nie miała czasu ani sposobności, by się nad tym zastanowić. Czasem Hermionie wydawało się, że Potter słyszy jej myśli, widzi w jej oczach odrazę, jaka do niego żywiła. Bała się. Wolała nie zastanawiać się nad niczym istotnym w jego obecności. Gdy go nie było, starała się zaś zdążyć ze wszystkimi obowiązkami, by chociaż jeden dzień zakończył się bez awantury…

Usiadła na chwile, bo ręce zaczęły się jej trząść, a świat wirował jaj przed oczami. Wpadała w panikę. Wszystko było przecież nie tak. Kto sprzątał ich dom? Kto gotował mu obiad? Harry, gdy je znajdzie, niechybnie zabije ją za zaniechanie tych wszystkich czynności. I za… spojrzała na stolik, na którym leżała różdżka. Nie odważyła się jej wziąć do ręki na dłużej, niż było to konieczne, ani schować do kieszeni. Bała się magii. Zamiast rzucić kilka zaklęć i uroków, szorowała podłogę na kolanach, ścierała blaty i szafki starymi, mugolskimi sposobami. Znała swoje miejsce aż za dobrze.

Zastanawiała się teraz, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek, jeśli oczywiście uda jej się przeżyć, będzie potrafiła tak po prostu rzucić _Lumos_.

Gdy tak siedziała, nagle poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. To wrażenie sprawiło, że podskoczyła.

Obejrzała się za siebie.

─ Rosie, na Merlina, ależ mnie przestraszyłaś… ─ wykrzyknęła, i przytuliła córkę. Jednak dziewczynka nie odwzajemniła jej uścisku, patrzyła na nią zwęziwszy swoje czarne oczy.

─ Rose…

─ Używałaś jej mamo? ─ zapytała, wskazując palcem leżącą na stole różdżkę.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Jak bardzo Harry zdążył namieszać jej w głowie? Nie chciała kłamać, nie chciała dalej upadlać się udawaniem, że akceptuje przeznaczone jej przez Pottera miejsce pomiędzy wiadrem a ścierka do podłogi. Jednak nie miała zamiaru kłócić się teraz z córką, która i tak niedługo zrozumie, że to wcale nie są wakacje i zacznie dopytywać o ojca. A jeśli…

Ta myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się gorąco ze strachu.

─ Nie, kochanie, oczywiście, że nie ─ odpowiedziała szybko, przywołała na usta możliwie beztroski uśmiech, jednak jej umysł był już gdzie indziej. Wykopując się z mroków i okowów, które nałożył na nią Potter, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, jak ociężała stała się przez ostatnie pięć lat bezmyślnej egzystencji, ile wiedzy zniknęło w czeluściach zapomnienia, jak wiele będzie musiała sobie przypomnieć. A jeśli… Znów powróciło przerażenie.

─ Rosie, kochanie, możemy się pobawić w taką śmieszną grę?

Twarz córki od razu się rozpogodziła. Podejrzliwość zniknęła. Była w końcu tylko pięcioletnim dzieckiem, łasym na każda rozrywkę.

─ Tak ─ klasnęła w rączki i podskoczyła, jak sprężynka. Czarne warkoczyki, które sięgały jej już do połowy pleców podskoczyły razem z nią. Hermiona nie miała wiele czasu dla córki. Zajmując się ogromnym domem Pottera, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na beztroskę.

─ Zawiążę ci oczy, dobrze? ─ zapytała.

Dziewczynka skwapliwie pokiwała główką. Była taka śliczna. Na szczęście nie odziedziczyła ogromnego nosa po swoim ojcu, jednak nawet gdyby tak się stało, Hermiona miałaby ją za najcudowniejsze stworzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek stąpało po ziemi. Kobieta rozejrzała się za czymś, co nadawałoby się na opaskę. Dostrzegła wreszcie niebieski szal córki.

─ Powiedz mi, czy coś widzisz.

─ Nic, a nic!

─ Tylko nie oszukuj, bo zabawa się nie uda!

─ Dobrze mamo!

Odeszła kilka kroków i stanęła przy stoliku, na którym leżała porzucona różdżka.

─ Teraz kręć się Rosie, tak długo, aż nie będziesz wiedziała, gdzie teraz stoję i spróbuj mnie znaleźć. Będę ci pomagać, dobrze?

─ Acha!

Hermiona chwyciła różdżkę i wziąwszy kilka uspokajających oddechów zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia sprawdzające na wirującą w miejscu córkę. Starała się szeptać jak najciszej, by dziewczynka nie zauważyła podstępu.

Nic, zupełnie nic.

─ Już Rosie, możesz mnie szukać!

Hermiona przeszła kilka kroków w bok, dziewczynka chwiała się i chichocząc stawiała niepewnie nogi. Korzystając z zamieszania rzuciła jeszcze kilka zaklęć.

_Cholera…_

A jednak. Nie myliła się.

Dziewczynka była pod wpływem jakiegoś uroku, którego nie znała, ale który mógł, przypuszczalnie, być zaklęciem szpiegującym Hermionę, lub namierzającym położenie Rosie.

No to po nich. Czy raczej po niej. W pierwszym odruchu, chciała zerwać dziewczynce tę głupią opaskę z twarzy, złapać ja za rękę i uciekać. Zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że to bez sensu, że nie ma dokąd się udać, bo jeśli Harry wie, gdzie są, lub o czym rozmawiała z Ginny, to jej dalsza ucieczka ściągnie tylko na przyjaciółkę większy gniew Pottera. Teraz jeszcze, być może Harry skupi się na swojej rodzinie, może wystarczy mu pozbycie się Rona… Może…

Snape był teraz w Norze, nawet w tym stanie mógł poradzić sobie z Harrym. Pięć lat temu nie podołał, bo ona go rozproszyła, martwił się o nią i dziecko, które miała niebawem urodzić...

─ Mamo, gdzie jesteś? ─ wysoki głos córki przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

Otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni. Nie wolno jej się było rozklejać, nie teraz. Musiała być przygotowana. Jeśli Harry miałby tu wpaść i próbować jej odebrać Rosie, Hermiona postanowiła walczyć. Przemogła się i schowała różdżkę a pasek spodni.

─ Tutaj, Rose!

W myślach powtarzała szybko wszystkie zaklęcia obronne, jakich się uczyła w Hogwarcie, wszystkie klątwy, których użyła podczas wojny.

Spróbowała rzucić Patronusa. Z różdżki wysączył się jednak zaledwie bezkształtny obłok srebrnej mgły. Zaklęła w myślach, próbując się skupić.

─ Złap mnie Rosie.

Przypomniała sobie ten dzień, gdy pierwszy raz wzięła w ramiona drobne, kruche ciałko córki, wciąż jeszcze śliskie i mokre…

─ _Expecto patronum_ ─ wyszeptała i na podłodze pojawiła się mała wydra.

─ Idź, powiedz Ginny, że on wie ─ powiedział cicho.

─ Mamo, co ty mówisz?

─ Tu-tutaj, Rosie!

─ Zaraz cię znajdę!

sss

Severus Snape siedział w kuchni pani Weasley i pił herbatę mierzony wzrokiem przez korpulentną czarodziejkę. Stała, oparta o szafkę, z rękoma splecionymi na piersi i przyglądała mu się z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i niepokoju.

─ Nic nie pamiętasz? ─ zapytała.

─ Nie rozumiem przedmiotu twojego pytania, Molly ─ uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. ─ Pamiętam wszystko, poza… krótkim okresem sprzed końca wojny. Więc jeśli pytasz, czy wiem, z kim rozmawiam i w czyjej kuchni piję herbatę, to tak, Molly Weasley, jestem tego wszystkiego całkowicie świadomy.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Tyle sama wiem, nie musisz zaczynać z tą swoja przesławną nutą cierpiętniczej ironii.

Skrzywił się, maskując rozbawienie. O ile Artur działał mu na nerwy, jego zona zawsze wydawała mu się konkretną, twardo stąpająca po ziemi kobietą.

─ Czy… czy Ginny mówiła ci cokolwiek…

─ Przydatnego, nie. Za to paplała całą drogę o jakiś dyrdymałach. Gdzie się w ogóle podziała twoja rudowłosa latorośl?

─ Snape ─ Molly uniosła brwi ─ one wszystkie są rude.

─ Rzeczywiście, musiało mi to umknąć ─ upił kolejny łyk napoju. Był w doskonałym humorze, czego nie można było powiedzieć o gospodyni.

─ Ron zaginął ─ wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na jego uważne spojrzenie.

─ A ty swoim zwyczajem odchodzisz od zmysłów ─ wywrócił oczami. ─ Uczyłem go, Molly, on zawsze miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Nic mu nie jest. Pewnie…

─ Och, przymknij już się, Snape, bo zaraz będziesz czekał na Ginewrę w kurniku! Zgodziłam się na twój pobyt tutaj tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na Hermionę…

Snape uniósł brwi, a Molly zakryła dłonią usta.

Wygadała się.

─ Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

Zaklęła cicho.

─ Na Merlina, nie, nic nie chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale z tych nerwów… C oż, Snape, sama jestem tym wszystkim zdziwiona…

Snape przymknął oczy. Granger. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć jej twarz, ale nie potrafił. Widział tę trójkę: Pottera, Weasleya i Granger pod powiekami bardzo wyraźnie, jednak, gdy próbował skupić się na rysach tej ostatniej, nagle wszystko rozmywało się. Próbował tak długo, aż rozbolała go głowa. Oparł czoło na splecionych dłoniach.

─ Nie pamiętasz? ─ Molly cały czas przyglądała się mu uważnie.

Pokręcił głową. Nie miał już siły silić się na sarkazm. Nie wobec niej.

Kątem oka widział, jak odwraca się i sięga po leżącą na blacie książkę. Album ze zdjęciami. Przygotowała się.

Położyła go przed nim, niezbyt delikatnie. Przekartkowała szybko i zatrzymała się na stronie, gdzie wklejono zdjęcia Złotej Trójcy. Mieli może po piętnaście, szesnaście lat…

─ Nie mam jej aktualnej fotografii ─ powiedział przepraszająco.

Pokręcił głową w milczeniu.

Postaci na zdjęciach śmiały się, wygłupiały, machały. Gdzie nie gdzie byli też bliźniacy, nawet na papierze robiący psikusy brat i jego znajomym.

I była też ona.

O orzechowych oczach; chociaż tutaj nie miały one swojej barwy, Snape w jednej chwili zobaczył ją, śmiejącą się, jakby do niego, patrzącą, zupełnie, jakby dostrzegała go siedzącego przed sobą, oniemiałego ze zdumienia i zachwytu. Jednak jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Tylko dłoń, którą bezwiednie dotknął fotografii, drgała mu pod wpływem emocji.

Nagle drzwi do Nory otworzyły się z hukiem i do kuchni wpadł roztrzęsiona Ginewra.

─ On wie! ─ krzyknęła od progu. ─ Harry wie, gdzie jest Hermiona!


	8. Rozdział 8

Rozdział 8

Severus Snape poderwał się z siedzenia, przewracając krzesło. Wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł po siebie po tym, czego na powrót dowiedział się o samym sobie.

‒ Gdzie ona jest ‒ warknął niezbyt grzecznie, na co Ginny uniosła wysoko brwi i spojrzała na matkę karcąco.

‒ Miałaś mu o niczym nie mówić mamo. Teraz nie będzie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu v powiedziała gryfonka zupełnie ignorując obecność Mistrza Eliksirów. ‒ Bez urazy, profesorze ‒ dodała dopiero po chwili widząc nieme wzburzenie gościa. ‒ Po prostu nie jest pan w pełni władz umysłowych i…

‒ W pełni czego, Weasley?

Ginewra westchnęła.

‒ Władz umysłowych.

‒ Pozwól, że sam zdecyduję w pełni czego jestem, smarkulo ‒ prychnął. ‒ Molly ‒ głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu zwrócił się do pulchnej kobiety, która obdarzyła go w zamian pełnym przygany spojrzeniem ‒ bądź tak miła i uspokój swoją córkę. Albo powiecie mi, gdzie jest Granger albo…

Ginny zacmokała.

‒ Widzę, że jednak nie powiedziałaś mu wszystkiego?

Snape patrzył skonfundowany i wściekły, to na jedną, to na drugą.

‒ Co tu się wyprawia? Czego JESZCZE mi nie powiedziałaś, Weasley?

Sam już nie wiedział, do której z kobiet kieruje te słowa.

‒ Nie teraz ‒ ucięła Ginny. ‒ Mamo, proszę dopilnuj, żeby ten człowiek nie ruszył się na krok z Nory. Ja muszę zabrać Hermionę w bezpieczne miejsce.

‒ Weasley, ani mi się waż!

‒ Drętwona ‒ mruknęła Molly, celując znienacka w Severusa Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów runął na podłogę.

‒ Idź Ginny ‒ powiedziała do córki z determinacja w głosie. ‒ Myślałam, że mamy już za nami całe to piekło, ale skoro Harry więzi Rona i krzywdzi Hermionę, znów jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

Ginny skinęła głową i teleportowała się z cichym trzaskiem.

Pani Weasley, przelewitowawszy bezwładne ciało profesora na jedno z krzeseł, sama zajęła drugie.

‒ A teraz Severusie Snape opowiem ci całą historie tak, jak usłyszałam ja od Ginewry, a ty będziesz tu sobie grzecznie polegiwał, dobrze?

Gdyby Snape posiadł kiedykolwiek umiejętność, o którą posądzało go mnóstwo uczniów, a mianowicie zdolność mordowania spojrzeniem, jego utkwione w Molly oczy z pewnością raziłyby ją śmiertelną klątwą po wielokroć.

*ssss*

Drzwi wreszcie ustąpiły. Ron nigdy nie był mistrzem magii bezróżdżkowej, a w tej opłakanej sytuacji: wycieńczony i zdesperowany, wcale nie potrafił się skupić. Z palców sypały się mu iskry zamiast zaklęć. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy prędzej nie spowoduje samozapłonu, niż otworzy ten cholerny zamek.

Jednak w końcu się udało. Po setnym, a może tysięcznym razie, Alohomora zadziałała, Ron usłyszał upragniony zgrzyt i świat z powrotem stanął przed nim otworem. Roześmiał się, pocierając łzawiące w jasnym świetle oczy. Wyszedł z niemal zupełnego mroku w białe światło dnia. Gdy oczy mężczyzny przyzwyczaiły się już nieco do nowych warunków, rozejrzał się wokół.

Stał pośrodku rozległej łąki: pustej i pozbawionej jakichkolwiek punktów orientacyjnych. Ciągnęła się jak okiem sięgnąć w każdą stronę. Przeszedł kilka kroków, coś mu jednak w tym wszystkim nie pasowało… W miarę, jak posuwał się naprzód, nabrał pewności, że to nie jest tylko wrażenie, a z krajobrazem rzeczywiście dzieje się coś nienaturalnego.

Zaklęcie maskujące. Z pewnością użył jednego z bardziej skomplikowanych.

Co więc należało zrobić? Usiąść i czekać? Iść przed siebie w nadziei, że nie spadnie się z urwiska, nie wejdzie pod rozpędzony samochód lub nie utopi w rzece? Na rzucanie kolejnych zaklęć nie miał już siły, zresztą złamanie tych tutaj wymagało o wiele silniejszej magii niż prosta Alohomora. Jeszcze w chwili opuszczenia piwnicy podejrzewał, że Potter, kimkolwiek tak naprawdę był, nie zachowałby się tak lekkomyślnie i nie zostawiłby więźnia samego bez należytych zabezpieczeń. Obejrzał się za siebie w poszukiwaniu drzwi, przez które przeszedł, ale nie było już po nich śladu. Błądził w ogromnej, ukwieconej pustce, bez nadziei na uwolnienie.

Ginny aportowała się przed domem, w którym zostawiła jakiś czas temu przyjaciółkę. Zapukała. Otworzyła jej Hermiona w stanie nerwowego rozstroju, który starła się skrzętnie ukryć przed jedyną córką. Ginny spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

‒ Nadal jesteście same? ‒ zapytała, przestępując próg domu w ostrożnej, przyczajonej postawie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową zamaszyście. Była blada; jej rozbiegane oczy i drżące dłonie w połączeniu z włosami pogrążonymi w zupełnym nieładzie (zawsze tak reagowały na jej emocje) sprawiały, że wyglądała na uciekinierkę z Azkabanu.

‒ Oddychaj ‒ poradziła jej przyjaciółka, obejmując jej ramiona swoimi. ‒ Nie możesz tak wyglądać przy Rosie. Ona na ciebie patrzy i bacznie cie obserwuje. Jeśli będzie widziała, że ty się boisz, sama też zacznie się niepokoić. Nie chcemy tutaj dwóch spanikowanych dziewczyn, prawda?

Hermiona pokiwała milcząco głową. Miała wrażenie, że jeśli otworzy usta, to zwymiotuje: żołądek zacisnął jej się w węzeł, a sprawy nie poprawiał fakt, że tego dnia niewiele jadła.

‒ Usiądź i oddychaj tu sobie, a ja się zajmę Rose. Mogę ją obejrzeć?

‒ Rób co musisz ‒ Hermionie było już wszystko jedno. Byle nie wracać do tego tyrana, byle nie dopadł ich tu, nie zabrał Rose, nie zabił jej tu na oczach córki…

Myśli kłębiły jej się w głowie, jak szalone, kotłowały się pod czaszką makabryczne wspomnienia z wojny i jej własne wyobrażenia na temat tego, co może zrobić Potter, gdy je tu zastanie. Dlaczego jeszcze tu nie dotarł? Co go powstrzymywało? Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się płaczem, jakiego nie pamiętała u siebie z ostatnich kilku lat. Tak bardzo, bardzo się bała, że gdy już zaczęła mieć nadzieję na normalne życie, to wszystko zostanie jej odebrane w mgnieniu oka. Rzuciła Silencio na kuchnię, ześliznęła się z krzesła na podłogę, zwinęła na niej w kłębek i wyła jak zwierzę, krzyczała i wiła się w spazmach okropnego bólu, który wywołały w niej rozpacz, strach i poczucie własnej bezsilności.

*ssss*

Zaklęcie zaczynało już mijać ‒ Molly rozpoznawała to po lekkich drganiach powiek Snape'a. Czekała na jego reakcję. Przez ostatnie pół godziny streściła mu ostatnie pięć lat życia Hermiony Granger, opowiedziała o dniu, w którym wrócił Potter, wyjawiła, że mają wspólnie córkę o imieniu Rose. Troszkę obawiała się reakcji Mistrza Eliksirów: był bardzo potężnym magiem, ale i człowiekiem o wybujałym temperamencie, który starannie ukrywał pod warstwami kamuflażu i słynnymi czarnymi szatami.

Jak to jest jednego dnia nie mieć nic, a następnego odzyskać straconą rodzinę, której nawet się nie pamiętało? Molly wiedziała, czym jest strata bliskiej osoby, czym jest paniczny lęk o swoje dzieci ‒ przecież miała ich siedmioro, więc wiecznie było się o kobo bać, niepotrzebny jej był do tego Sam-Wiesz-Kto, wojna ani bandy Śmierciożerców. Wiecznie martwiła się, że któreś zginie w jakimś magicznym wypadku, zrani się podczas meczu Quidditcha (nawet tego podwórkowego; wolała nie myśleć o tym, co jej chłopcy wyprawiali na miotłach w szkole obrywając Tłuczkami). Bliźniacy mieli wyjątkowe zdolności do pakowania się w kłopoty, a Bill, cóż jej pierworodny był równie uparty jak ojciec… Wreszcie, jak wisienka na torcie, była jeszcze Ginny: najmłodsza i jedyna córka, jakiej dochowali się z Arturem. Najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie. Najcenniejszy skarb. Kobieta tak odważna, że Molly czasem zapierało dech w piersiach z podziwu i przerażenia.

Te emocje rozumiała. Nie zaznała nigdy przytłaczającej samotności, z którą borykał się od dawna Severus Snape. Nie zakosztowała goryczy odrzucenia: zaletą posiadania tak dużej rodziny jak Weasley'ów, była wieczna chmara ludzi przewijających się przez jej dom: dzieci, znajomi, znajomi jej dzieci, wreszcie wnuki i przyjaciele, których i oni lubili zabierać tu na wakacje. Nora zawsze tętniła życiem. Zawsze ktoś tu był, wpadał w odwiedziny. Tylko czasem zdarzał się dzień lub dwa wytchnienia, gdy Molly wręcz z wdzięcznością witała głuchą ciszę, by oddać się ulubionej lekturze lub audycji radiowej z tym przystojnym aktorem, którego lubiła Ginewra.

Snape mrugał, a ona zastanawiała się, co zrobi, gdyż nawet pozbawiony różdżki, w stanie szału, mógł być groźny. Czy Severus Snape wpadał w szał? Och z pewnością. Wiedziała, że jest jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi stąpających po Wyspach Brytyjskich. Tym bardziej dziwiło ja to że Harry ‒ zdolny, acz mniej doświadczony od Mistrza Eliksirów chłopak, tak łatwo rozłożył go na łopatki. Siedziała, bębniąc palcami o stół, a ta myśl, ta jedna myśl nie chciała dać jej spokoju. Snape drgnął, wyprostował się, a ona nagle zrozumiała i pobladła.

‒ Severusie, na Merlina… czy on, czy on… ‒ wydusiła z siebie, przykładając dłoń do piersi, w której nagle zamarło serce.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią cierpko.

‒ A myślisz, że dlaczego chciałem iść razem z twoją córką, Molly? Myślisz, że chodziło jedynie sentyment do Granger?

‒ Ja, Severusie…

‒ Wszyscy jesteście raptowni, działacie bez planu i zastanowienia. Nigdy nie słuchacie, co mam do powiedzenia ‒ sarkał, podnosząc się powoli. ‒ wciąż jeszcze miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. ‒ Potrzebuje różdżki, Molly ‒ dodał po chwili bezbarwnym tonem. I namiarów na ten dom. Teraz.

*ssss*

Uspokoiła się. Po dłuższym czasie nawet dłonie przestały jej drżeć, a w głowie wszystko układało się przejrzyściej, niż dotąd. Spojrzała na zaciśniętą w prawej dłoni różdżkę. Przecież była czarownicą. Zdolną, w pełni sprawną czarownicą, która mogła tym patykiem obronić zarówno siebie, jak i swoich bliskich. Kiedy o tym zapomniała? Kiedy straciła wiarę w siebie i swoje możliwości? Jak temu człowiekowi udało się zniszczyć w niej całą dumę, ambicje i pewność siebie? Przecież pokonała niejednego Śmierciożercę. Niejednokrotnie też pojedynkowała się z Harrym w szkole: dla zabawy, na lekcjach Zaklęć, Obrony Przed czarną Magią lub spotkaniach Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Nigdy nie miała większego problemu, by dotrzymać mu kroku. Jak więc udało mu się tak nią zawładnąć, pokonać Severusa?

To nie miało w tym momencie znaczenia, zdecydowała. Nie było czasu na roztrząsanie przeszłości, na zastanawianie się nad powodami, dla których znalazła się w tym punkcie życia. Najważniejsza była ucieczka, uwolnienie się od tego potwora i przetrwanie w tym stanie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ani Snape'owi, ani Ronaldowi nie grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Że obydwaj wyjdą z tego cało. Kochała ich, obu. Każdego inaczej.

‒ Hermiono ‒ to była Ginny. Stała oparta o framugę, a jej mina wiele mówiła o tym, co ma jej do zakomunikowania.

‒ Tak Ginn?

‒ Już się pozbierałaś do kupy?

‒ Zdecydowanie.

‒ To dobrze, bo nie mam dla ciebie zbyt dobrych wieści.

‒ Mów.

Ginewra westchnęła i przysiadła na krawędzi blatu.

‒ Ciąży na niej, na tobie pewnie zresztą też, jakiś rodzaj Namiaru. To, że Pottera tu jeszcze nie ma, to czysty przypadek, albo jego sadystyczna natura. Bo nie ma znaczenia, gdzie się przeniesiecie, i tak was znajdzie.

Hermiona smętnie pokiwała głową.

‒ Domyślałam się. Ale nie znam… nie pamiętam już wielu zaklęć. Od pięciu lat nie czaruję, nie czytam ksiąg, nie aktualizowałam wiedzy. Do tego stres, ciągły stres. Ja… ja mam z mózgu galaretę, Ginewro, po prostu bezużyteczną galaretę.

Przytuliły się.

‒ Więc musimy po prostu stawić mu czoła ‒ powiedziała Ginny tonem, jakby to była najnormalniejsza na świecie rzecz.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie, Ginn. To JA muszę. Ty powinnaś…

‒ Och, zamknij się już Granger ‒ rudowłosa wyszczerzyła się do niej. ‒ Mam z nim własne rachunki do wyrównania. I nie zapominaj, że przetrzymuje gdzieś mojego brata. Poza tym, nie zostawię was tutaj.

‒ No dobrze ‒ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się trochę nerwowo, zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce. ‒ To jak z jazdą na rowerze, prawda? ‒ zapytała Weasley'ównę.

Ginny zmarszczyła nos.

‒ Raczej z lataniem na miotle…

‒ Okej, okej. Niech będzie po twojemu.

Wtedy usłyszały ciche skrzypienie frontowych drzwi i obydwie zamarły z przerażenia…


	9. Rozdział 9

Hermiona płakała. Łzy ciekły strumieniami po jej wymęczonej twarzy. To był już koniec. Nic się nie dało zrobić, niczego odwrócić.

***sss***

Severus Snape powoli przekroczył próg domku. Krok za krokiem, noga za nogą. Jego wyuczone, płynne ruchy straciły już nieco na zgrabności: lata nieruchomego siedzenia w fotelu zrobiły swoje.

Rozejrzał się pospiesznie.

Wtedy ją zobaczył. Chociaż był przygotowany na to, kogo tu znajdzie, chociaż Molly opisała mu dokładnie, jak wygląda, jak się zmieniała ‒ w tej samej chwili, w której ją zobaczył, kompletnie go zamurowało. Stał więc, znieruchomiały, z twarzą wykrzywiona w swoim zwyczajowym grymasie niechęci i zniecierpliwienia i świdrował dwojgiem czarnych oczu osóbkę która musiała być…

‒ Rose ‒ powiedziała cicho Hermiona, głos kobiety drżał lekko, jednak starała się zachować spokój.

‒ Kim jest ten brzydki, straszny pan? ‒ dziewczynka, która dotychczas stała nieruchomo i jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w ojca, spoglądała teraz za siebie, pytającym wzrokiem omiatała twarz matki.

‒ To jest…

‒ Nikt istotny ‒ skwitował Snape. Miał zachrypnięty głos. Hermiona widziała, że brzmi tak tylko wtedy, gdy jest wzruszony. Wzruszony Snape.

Ale czy nie miał prawa? Nawet on?

Wciąż przyglądał się dziewczynce aż Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

‒ Ty nadal nie potrafisz inaczej patrzyć, prawda?

Przeniósł wzrok na kobietę. Skrzywił się nieco bardziej ironicznie.

‒ Oto jestem.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

‒ Więc pamiętasz?

Skinął tylko głową.

Rose ciągnęła ją ręka za sweter.

‒ Mamo ‒ wyszeptała tak głośno, że słowa nie mogły ujść uszu żadnej z obecnych tu osób, ‒ mamo, czy ty GO znasz?

‒ Znam ‒ uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Mistrza Eliksirów. ‒ Opowiem ci o tym wszystkim. Może. Kiedyś. ‒ ostatnie dwa słowa dodała widząc dziwna minę Severusa Snape'a.

Czy on był… speszony?

‒ Severusie, Harry…

‒ Wszystko wiem, Hermiono ‒ powiedział chłodno. ‒ To nie jest Potter.

Popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

‒ Weasley ‒ rzucił w kierunku stojącej obok Hermiony rudej kobiety ‒ zabierz tę pannę, dorośli muszą porozmawiać.

‒ Porozmawiać ‒ powtórzyła Ginny i pościła przyjaciółce oko.

Gdy obie wyszły, Hermiona i Snape stali chwilę naprzeciwko siebie. Milczeli.

Bo co niby mieli sobie powiedzieć?

_Tęskniłam._

_A ja nie, bo cię nawet nie pamiętałem._

‒ Tęskniłem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

‒ Bardzo ‒ powiedziała, przytulając się do niego.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ A potrzebna ci jest jakaś konkretna skala?

‒ Mówię, że JA bardzo tęskniłam.

‒ Domyśliłem się.

‒ Doprawdy?

Jego ręce obejmowały ja delikatnie, trochę niezręcznie.

Już dawno nie wyobrażała sobie tego momentu. Porzuciła nadzieję całe lata temu. Jednak, o ile sobie przypominała, w jej umyśle nigdy nie stali speszeni i nagle niedopasowani, jak dwa mocno zdezelowane puzzle, które choć pochodzą z tych samych miejsc w układance, ciężko jest ze sobą złączyć.

Byli poluzowani.

‒ Co z Harrym?

‒ To nie Harry.

‒ Więc kto?

‒ Och rusz mózgownicą, Hermiono.

Roześmiała się gorzko.

‒ Nie jestem już ta Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger, z która się zaręczyłeś, Severusie. To było piec lat temu. Teraz, mam ćwierć wieku…

‒ Cóż za imponująca liczba…

‒ … tak, wiem, że dobiegasz pięćdziesiątki… ale musisz zrozumieć, że ja… On mi zabrał wszystko. Także mój umysł. Stępiałam przy Harr… przy tym nie-Harrym. Teraz jestem Panią-Nic-Już-Nie-Wiem-Potter.

‒ Głupia jesteś.

‒ To ci właśnie próbuję…

‒ Pamiętasz, co robił Potter, zanim zaginął?

‒ Skąd miałabym to wiedzieć? ‒ zapytała zdumiona.

‒ Wiesz!

‒ Miał… zabił Voldemorta.

‒ Dobrze. I źle.

‒ Mów jaśniej, proszę.

‒ Potter to…

‒ Voldemort ‒ przerwała mu, bo nagle wszystko w jej głowie ułożyło się w zgrabna całość.

Snape uśmiechał się złośliwie.

‒ Jeszcze będzie z ciebie najmądrzejsza czarownica stulecia, Hermiono.

Pogładziła go po twarzy.

‒ Wcale się nie zmieniłeś.

Westchnął.

‒ Kłamać to ty akurat nigdy nie umiałaś.

‒ Jak to się stało?

***sss***

Siedzieli w kuchni, z różdżkami w dłoniach i pili herbatę. Ginny wciąż pilnowała Rose.

‒ Nie mam pojęcia. To tylko hipoteza, którą zaraz sprawdzimy. Tak, czy owak zabiję tego skurwiela.

‒ Severusie…

‒ Tylko nie mów, że go żałujesz ‒ spojrzenie, które jej posłał samo mogłoby być Avadą.

‒ Nie… Ja tylko… Martwię się.

‒ Zabierzcie stąd Rose.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego smutno.

‒ Nie możemy. Harry… wybacz, nie potrafię o nim inaczej mówić… on rzucił na nią jakieś zaklęcie namierzające, ale nie wiem, jakie. Coś, czego nie uczono nas w Hogwarcie.

‒ Jeśli mam rację, to bardzo wątłe są szanse na to, by zbytnio chwalił się umiejętnościami w białej magii ‒ mruknął Snape.

‒ Z resztą ‒ dodała ‒ i tak nie miałabym zamiaru stąd iść. Musimy mu stawić czoła razem.

Snape pokręcił głową, na jego twarzy malowało się ros na kształt mieszanki złości i rozczarowania.

‒ Nic się nie zmieniłaś. Dalej jesteś tą naiwną, pewna siebie dziewuchą, która kradła moje składniki do eliksirów.

‒ Tylko raz ‒ westchnęła. ‒ I nie jestem naiwna, Severusie. Ja po prostu…

‒ Po prostu nie możesz zginąć Granger! Masz dziecko. Nasze dziecko i nie pozwolę, żeby zostało samo.

‒ No dobrze ‒ powiedział w końcu po dłuższej chwili milczenia. ‒ Poczekam z Ginn.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że stojąc u jego boku mogłaby go tylko osłabić, mogłaby doprowadzić do powtórki sytuacji sprzed wielu lat. Tyle, że tym razem Potter użyłby przeciwko Mistrzowi Eliksirów czegoś znacznie gorszego od zaklęcia zapomnienia.

*sss*

Mijały kolejne minuty. Snape siedział przy kuchennym oknie i obserwował ganek. Hermiona zerkała na niego przez uchylone drzwi pokoju cały czas pod czujnym okiem przyjaciółki.

‒ Martwisz się ‒ stwierdziła Ginny.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała.

‒ Kim jest ten pan? ‒ zatrajkotała Rosie.

‒ Powiem ci później, Rose, teraz naprawdę nie mogę…

‒ Ale ja CHCĘ wiedzieć ‒ dziewczynka wydęła kapryśnie usta. Była jedynaczką. Z dysfunkcyjnej rodziny. Wychowywaną przez coś, co mieszkało w Harrym.

‒ Rosie, kochanie ‒ Ginewra uśmiechała się przymilnie, ‒ teraz nie jest czas na bajki, a historia o tym panu jest jak bajka, wiesz?

‒ To opowiesz mi na dobranoc? ‒ dźgnęła matkę palcem w plecy.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. Zupełnie nie słyszała pytania córki. Rosie musiała dostrzec rozproszenie kobiety, bo powtórzyła zaraz:

‒ Opowiesz mi na dobranoc?

‒ Co takiego skarbie?

‒ Bajkę o złym panu w czerni.

Po policzkach Hermiony popłynęły łzy.

‒ Mam nadzieję, że tak, kruszynko.

*sss*

Usłyszała huk, podobny do wybuchu. Potem krzyk Snape'a, jednak nie zrozumiała co mówił, bo wszystko zniekształcał natarczywy pisk w uszach. Potem był kolejny łomot, dochodzące jakby zza pancernej szyby wrzaski; kolejny wybuch magii powalił je na ziemię. Poczołgała się w stronę córki. Wszędzie unosił się szary pył. Coś spadło dziewczynce na prawą dłoń, po ściskała ją w drugiej, głośno płacząc, a spomiędzy palców ciekła krew. Hermiona rzuciła szybko zaklęcie leczące i wzięła córkę na ręce. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Ginewry, jednak kobiety nigdzie nie było widać. Zawołała ją po imieniu, jednak przez wciąż głośny szum w uszach nie wiedziała nawet, czy tylko szepcze, czy krzyczy. Wystraszona, zdezorientowana, kierowała się ślepym instynktem matki chroniącej młode: uciekać!

Podeszła do okna. Nie było już w nim szyb. Poluzowana rama wypadła popchnięta lekko łokciem. Spojrzała w dół. Nie było zbyt wysoko. Może sześć, może siedem stóp. Postawiła córkę na parapecie, wzięła ją za dłonie i pokazała jej, co ma zrobić. Dziewczynka pobladła, ale zrobiła to, o co matka ja prosiła. Zapewne była w szoku. Gdyby działała świadomie, w życiu nie zgodziłaby się zawisnąć za oknem. Rose miała lęk wysokości.

Tak, jak jej ojciec.

Opuściła dziewczynkę na ziemię, po czym sama zsunęła się tuż obok niej. Adrenalina sprawiła, że Hermiona nie poczuła wagi córki, ani swojej. Wszystko działo się jak w jakimś pokręconym śnie.

Trzymając się za ręce, pobiegły przez błotniste nieużytki w kierunku krzewów pigwy. Siedziały chwilę. Hermiona nie potrafiła powiedzieć nawet w przybliżeniu ile to trwało. Dość, że wreszcie szum i pisk w uszach przycichły na tyle, że były się w stanie porozumiewać.

‒ Zabiorę cię gdzieś ‒ powiedział Hermiona, chociaż sama nie była pewna, czy dobrze robi. ‒ A potem zobaczę, co się stało z ciocia Ginny i tym strasznym panem, dobrze?

Rose patrzyła na matkę swoimi czarnymi oczami. Oczami, które tak kochała. Była przerażona.

‒ Rosie, ja wiem, że się boisz, ale zostaniesz z kimś, kto się tobą zaopiekuje, dobrze?

Musiała się przecież dowiedzieć, czy ON żyje. Nie, nie Snape. Bala się o niego, o Ginewrę, ale najbardziej lękała się, że Harry, że on nadal mógł je skrzywdzić. Nie mogły przecież kryć się bez końca. Jeśli Potter wyszedł z tego cało i tak znajdzie je i zabije ja na oczach córki. Lepiej było stawić mu czoła bez Rosie przy boku.

***sss***

Odtransportowawszy dziewczynkę do Nory, Hermiona aportowała się pod domem. Musiał być obłożony wieloma zaklęciami ochronnymi, bo nikt na całej ulicy nie zauważył harmidru w sąsiedztwie.

_Błagam, Merlinie… Wszyscy bogowie, proszę… Niech on umrze… Niech on nie żyje…_

Przeszła przez uchylone, zwisające krzywo drzwi. Pył już opadł. Na podłodze leżały dwa ciała. Męskie ciała. Rozejrzała się prędko, aż natrafiła na ruda czuprynę skulonej w kącie Ginny. Podeszła do niej powoli. Żyła, była tylko nieprzytomna na skutek urazu, silnych emocji albo zaklęcia.

Spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. Serce ścisnęło jej się z żalu, jednak… _zaraz, nie teraz. Najpierw ON._

Uklękła przy ciele Pottera. Drżąca ręką wyłuskała z kieszeni lusterko, które zabrała z Nory. Molly trochę się zdziwiła, gdy poprosiła ją o przyniesienie kosmetyczki, jednak bez słowa podała dziewczynie to, czego potrzebowała.

Przyłożyła chłodną taflę to ust Wybrańca.

Zamarła. Powierzchnia zaparowała.

Chciała się odsunąć, ale było już za późno: poczuła żelazny uścisk jego dłoni na nadgarstku.

Stłumiła krzyk.

‒ Hermiono…

Zamarła.

‒ To ja, Hermiono…

Czy to był podstęp? Jego kolejna okrutna gra?

‒ Harry? ‒ z trudem wydusiła z siebie jego imię. Zdążyła je już znienawidzić przez te wszystkie lata, a jednak teraz poczuła iskierkę ciepła, iskierkę nadziei… Jeśli to był on, jeśli żył…

_Merlinie..._

‒ Ja… przepraszam ‒ wydusił z siebie. Uścisk jego dłoni słabł. ‒ Ja wszystko widziałem… Słyszałem, ja… To nie byłem…

‒ Wiem ‒ powiedziała. Głos się jej załamał. Rozpłakała się.

_Harry. Merlinie… Harry…_

Potter uśmiechnął się do niej blado. Uchylił oczy. Zobaczyła w nich coś, coś co zakołysało się przez moment na granicy jego źrenic, a potem zapadło się w głąb. Potem jego klatka piersiowa opadła po raz ostatni.

Podpełzła do leżącego tuz obok Pottera Severusa. Przytuliła się do niego, a jej plecami wstrząsał szloch.

Hermiona płakała. Łzy ciekły strumieniami po jej wymęczonej twarzy. To był już koniec. Nic się nie dało zrobić, niczego odwrócić.


	10. Epilog

_Kilka miesięcy później_

Rose śmiała się cicho. Ginny pokazywała jej, jak się puszcza kaczki na wodzie. Hermiona i Severus siedzieli na ławce w parku. Trzymali się za ręce. Ron nie przyszedł. Hermiona wiedziała dlaczego.

Najważniejsze było dla niej, że żyli. Wszyscy.

Spojrzała na Severusa, którego nieruchomy wzrok utkwił gdzieś w oddali. Milczał, przez większość czasu milczał od tamtego dnia, gdy zginął Potter. Chrząknęła. Zwrócił ku niej twarz i zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu. Spojrzała w jego oczy. Czarne oczy, w których czaił się mrok, tak jej znajomy, lecz nie mający nic wspólnego z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Zalała ją fala lodowatego lęku. Potem Snape mrugnął, a ów mrok znikł.

Odwróciła twarz, by nie dostrzegł na niej pomieszania. Było jej wstyd.

Odetchnęła powtarzając sobie, że to było tylko złudzenie, że po tylu przejściach z pewnością może mieć zespół stresu pourazowego i to on indukuje te wszystkie…

Jednak wątpliwości zostały. Ginny zerknęła w jej kierunku, oczy dwóch kobiet spotkały się. Hermiona po namyśle skinęła głową.

**Dalszy ciąg nastąpi niebawem w sequelu.**


End file.
